The One of Secrets
by CrazySarahify
Summary: Allen wasn't found by the Black Order, nor was he adopted by the Earl after reviving Mana. Though he still has a strong hatred towards the human race. T for violence, gore and language. Warning! MAJOR OOC! And character death. Light AllenxRoad nothing descriptive though. (I put up a poll on how to kill Lenalee if you would be so kind and brutal to help )
1. Ignorance Is Bliss, Right?

Chapter 1: Ignorance Is Bliss, Right?

He opened hie eyes not remembering what had happened. He looked all around to see if someone was there who could probably help. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His eyes went wide with shock. There were only the bloody, decapitated, carcases of what used to be the towns people of a vastly popular town.

He started to walk around hoping someone was still a live, but at the same time hoping he was the only one left. _If someone else was alive, that might mean I could get some help. But what if there IS someone left alive and they're the one who killed all of these people. _He thought to himself. But what he was truly hoping the most, was to never find out HE was the one who killed all of these people, and that he just stumbled upon this already murdered town.

He was startled a slight bit when he passed a broken mirror and saw a reflection. He saw snow white hair and pale skin that nearly matched. The only thing not matching was his blood red scar that started above his eyebrow as a pentical, then started to lead down the left side of his face, pass his silver eyes, and ended right above his lip.

He knew this was his own reflection. He starred at it for a few moments before a voice came to his ears.

_'Allen Walker'_ the voice whispered.

The boy turned and looked around franticly, trying to find where the voice came from. But not a single soul was there, only rotting carcases.

"Allen... Walker..." the boy said aloud. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

The boy's eyes shot open with realization. He fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. All of his memories were returning. His hands fell to the ground and he sat on his knees in the middle of the street his head down his hair blocking his face from view.

He opened his eyes and smiled in a wicked fashion. He lifted his head in an I'm-back-bitches kind of way. His wicked smile turning into something of what resembled a mix of insanity and murderous intent.

"Well... That was fun..." Allen said as he stood up and started to look around at all the massacre. "And look how beautiful it all turned out!" he yelled finishing his sentence with an out of place maniacal laughter.

His laughing and joy stopped abruptly as he sensed three entities come into the town. He immediately came up with a plan on how to add these three figures into his work.

-{At the entrance to the town}-

"W-what happened here?" a girl with long dark green pigtails asked in horror.

"Che. Isn't that what we're supposed to find out?" asked a man with a dark blue ponytail and a katana to his side.

"Yuu's right. Lena I know it's gross and disgusting but we're here so we can stop whoever or whatever from doing this again." a read head with an eyepatch said trying to comfort the girl.

A split second later the red head had a sword pointed at his throat. Courtesy of the ponytailed samurai.

"Do NOT call me by that name!" katana boy yelled.

"Kanda, Lavi, stop it!" the girl yelled at her friends.

"Che." was all the samurai said before walking off.

"Really Lavi, Kanda will seriously hurt you if you call him by his first name when I'm not around." the girl said in a motherly fashion to the red head.

"Hehe sorry Lenalee." the read head, Lavi, said with a smile.

"Hey you two there's someone over here!" the samurai, Kanda, said.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other and then ran to where the samurai's voice came from. When the two got around the corner they saw Kanda next to a small albino who had his arms wrapped around his legs and his head hiding in his knees.

Lenalee walked up to the kid and asked in a kind voice "Hey are you alright?"

The boy lifted his head from his knees to face the girl and nodded. He looked as if he was about to cry. His bright silver eyes were water and had a hint of fear in them.

"Hey man, you sure you're alright? You're covered in blood." Lavi said worried for the kid that looked to be around his age.

"Y-yeah..." the boy said with a shaky voice.

"Good. What's your name?" Lenalee asked with a smile trying to reassure the boy.

"A-Allen..." he said in the same tone.

"Well how old are you Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I-I'm 15... Almost 16..." Allen answered with a calmer voice.

Lenalee thought from how Allen was starting to ease up, that he was getting more comfortable with them.

"Well, Allen, my name is Lenalee Lee." Lenalee said to make the boy more comforted so he could feel like they could be friends.

"I'm Lavi. Just Lavi. And that grump over there against the wall is Kanda Yuu." Lavi said with a happy voice and smile.

Yet again was the katana pointed at the red head's throat.

"Dammit Baka Usagi! I told you not to call me by that name!" Kanda yelled.

"Kanda! I told you to stop threatening Lavi! And Lavi I told you to stop calling Kanda by his first name!" Lenalee yelled. She turned to Allen and told him, "This doesn't usually happen. Sorry if they scared you at all. But just a warning, if you ever want to talk to him make sure you call him Kanda and not the other name."

Allen just nodded as a response. He honestly had no clue what to say about the display.

"Now, I hate to ask but, do you think you could tell us what the person who did this looked like?" Lavi asked Allen while starting to get to business.

Allen physically tensed and the hint of fear in his eyes that had left was now back but wasn't a hint of fear, but full on terror.

"Oh you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Lenalee said as soon as she saw the boy's eyes.

"T-thank you..." Allen said through all of his fear.

"Dammit! You WILL tell us who or what it was! Give us a description you dammed Moyashi!" Kanda yelled while pinning Allen to the wall and the blade of his trusty katana against the boy's throat.

Allen looked like he had more of a fear towards Kanda then he did towards the one who caused this whole massacre.

"Kanda, please let him go!" Lenalee begged.

"No! The kid knows something that he doesn't want to share! Spit it out Moyashi!" Kanda yelled pressing his katana, Mugen, harder against Allen's throat causing a thin line of blood to come out.

"Yuu! Stop it already! You'll kill the kid before we get any info!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda was so intent on getting the kid to speak, that he didn't hear a single thing Lavi had yelled.

"Please just kill me already." Allen said in a sad yet calm voice.

"What!?" Lenalee and Lavi yelled in unison.

"You see the man who killed everyone here also got my parents and little brother. He only left me alive so I could suffer my life without them." Allen explained.

"Then how about this? You tell me about the guy and then I kill you so you could be with your family? You like that?" Kanda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Okay..." Allen said with a sad smile.

Less then a second later the was a hand piercing straight through the samurai which had entered from his stomach. The only person in front of the samurai was Allen.

"But! I like my plan better BaKanda!" Allen yelled with a sadistic smile.

"Allen... Why did you do that!?" Lenalee asked with worry.

Allen started to laugh which had only surprised Lavi and Lenalee even more.

"You IDIOTS! You still don't get it?! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE HERE!" Allen yelled with a sinister and sadistic grin with a laugh shortly after that was filled with murderous intent.

"I can already imagine it. Your blood on my hands. It will all be so... so beautiful." Allen said calmly.

Lavi and Lenalee got into a battle position and activated their Innocence.

"What are you!? Akuma? Maybe a Noah?!" Lavi yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Allen asked with confusion.

"Lavi. I think he's just a normal human." Lenalee said.

"Now you're speaking a language I can understand." Allen said as he somehow appeared right behind Lenalee.

"LENA! WATCH OUT!" Lavi yelled, but it was too late.

Allen already had his hand sticking out of Lenalee's stomach.

"LENALEE!" Lavi yelled in fear and sadness.

"You're next." Allen said as he appeared right behind Lavi.

This time Lavi saw it coming and dodged Allen's attack then smacking the boy a few blocks down with his hammer. Lavi ran over to Lenalee hoping she would still be alive. He didn't have to worry about Kanda as much seeing as how the samurai was able to heal faster than an average person ever could.

"Lena! Lenalee please stay with me!" Lavi yelled as he grabbed the girls hand.

Lenalee turned her head to face Lave and smiled.

"You idiot... How could you be smiling right now!?" Lavi yelled through his tears.

"Because... I get to see you in... my final moments..." Lenalee said as she pushed herself forward and pulled Lavi down into a full on kiss.

Lavi was surprised but accepted it and returned the kiss. After a few moments the two separated due to Lenalee falling limp. Lavi could hold it back anymore. He was crying full on rivers.

The love of his life... had just died.

**(A/N: WOW! I HATE Lenalee and yet I almost started to cry at the end... Sorry people who like Lenalee but I just HAD to do it. But you never know, she just MIGHT return later on. Please review{I know those wont be good}, follow, and fave. Also please try my other story The Brother and The Sister. Bai!)**


	2. The New Family

Chapter 2: The New Family

**(A/N: Holy sh*t! I've only had the first chapter up for almost 24 hours and I already have 103 views, 4 reviews{which weren't as bad as I thought they would be}, 7 favorites, and 10 followers! :'D you have no clue how happy I am. Well lets get onto the story shall we?)**

It had been three days since Lavi and a wounded Kanda had returned to the Black Order with a dead Lenalee. Komui had been refusing to admit his little sisters death and had been experimenting on new ways to bring Lenalee back without making an akuma.

The entire Black Order had been quite for days. No Sir Koumlin incidents. No fights between Kanda and some finder. Nothing. Lavi had been hiding away in his room and the library so he could be alone.

It was nearly hard to believe but, Lavi had been more upset about Lenalee then Komui had been. Lavi didn't read, he didn't play with his Innocence, he didn't do anything other than sit there in a daze until someone came by. When someone would come by and try to cheer him up he would just go to his room, if they were bothering him at his room he would go to his hiding place in the library.

Everyone knew where Lavi's hiding place was but if he had to go that far into the library then that told you either Kanda was after him or something was wrong. But he never ran in with a terrified look on his face so they knew he was mourning more then any one else.

All missions and assignments had been called off and stopped. They knew it wasn't right but what else could they do. Either go out onto the battle field and lose all their other friends and family along with all the Innocence or keep everyone that remained alive and protect the Innocence that was in their possession but lose the ones they didn't have.

-{With the Noah in the Ark}-

"Lord Millennium, is it just me or have we had no difficulty with the exorcists and an easier time the making akuma?" Road asked as she sat at the dinning table with the rest of the Noah family and fork in between her teeth.

"You're right Road. I noticed that too. I wounder what could be the cause of it?" Tyki started with boredom then ended with curiosity.

"One of their most precious exorcists died." The Earl stated. "Also someone has been going around and murdering highly populated towns causing people to have more sorrow. Allowing me to make more akuma."

"Millenie~ what if we got that person to join with us!?" Road asked like the cheery and hyper little Noah she was.

"That's what I was going to ask you to help me with." The Earl said causing Road to be happier than before.

"I would love to help." Road said with a mischievous smile.

-{With Allen and a freshly slaughtered town}-

"Well that was fun. I think this one was even more beautiful then any of the others from before. But I must say my favorite is still Edo, Japan from five years ago." Allen said with a smile that showed easily through the massive amount of blood that covered his once pale face.

"Well I can't compare all of my art pieces to Edo. Especially since that was my hundredth and most gruesome. Aaaahh it feels so good to think about that day!" Allen continued as he started to grasp his arms and swaying side to side(like Envy from FMA brotherhood when he told Mustang he killed Hues).

As Allen started to skip away towards his next '_art piece_', a checkered, heart shaped, door appeared in front of him.

"Whoa! What is this thing?" Allen asked aloud while walking around the door.

He touched what he thought was the front and it swung open, causing him to jump back and get into a battle stance.

Just then a small girl with blue, spikey hair who was sitting on a floating pink umbrella with a pumkin-like head came out of the door shortly followed by a fat man with a massive smile and top hat.

"Are you the one murdering all the inhabitants of the highly populated towns?" asked the fat man.

"Maybe... Why do you ask?" Allen questioned.

The questioning that was going on in between the two was interrupted by a squeal that seemed to come from the girl.

"Millenie~ He's sooooooooo cute!" the girl yelled as she tried to engulf Allen in a hug only to have her face collide with the ground.

"What the-! Where'd he go!?" the girl called out as she sat up and started to look around.

"Try it again and I won't dodge but kill you instead." Allen said calmly but with slight annoyance.

Both the girl and the fat man looked towards where the voice came from only to see Allen sitting on top of the heart shaped door.

"That was quite fast~ ! What is your name boy?" the fat man asked.

"Allen. Allen Walker. Now can you repay the favor by introducing yourselves?" Allen asked as he walked down to the ground like he was going down stairs only in mid air.

"I am known as The Millennium Earl. And this young lady is Road Kamelot. Might I ask how you did both those tricks?" the fat man replied.

"What do you mean by '_tricks_'? And might I just call you Millennium, or better yet just Earl?" Allen asked.

"You may call me Earl. Also I meant how did you move that fast and walk in mid air?" Earl asked.

"Well, honestly, I don't know how I got these abilities but I don't complain seeing as how it allows me to make my art with much more ease." Allen said calmly.

"What do you mean by your '_art_'?" Road asked.

"Lets just say, this town is one of my _many_ art pieces." Allen said with a smile which made him look a bit sadistic.

"You mean, all the towns you've murdered. That's your art?" Road asked with a hint of joy and curiosity.

"Well isn't art supposed to make you feel good inside? Doesn't the sight of this town make you feel so good!?" Allen asked with a sadistic smile shortly follwed by a sadistic laugh.

"Wow... You even scare me a bit..." Road said with a chill. "I love it!"

"My dear Allen Walker, I have a proposition for you." The Earl said.

Allen had stopped laughing and stared at the Earl with confusion yet still intent on hearing what the Earl wanted to say.

"Join my family. You would be able to kill more people easier and you would also have people who have the same mind as you. The only thing you have to do is continue making your art." The Earl said while holding out his hand to Allen.

Allen hid his eyes and reviled a satisfied grin. "I would love to join your family."

"Yay!" Road said as she tackled Allen.

Suddenly Road coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.

"I told you already didn't I? I said 'try it again and I won't dodge but kill you instead' didn't I? So how does it feel having a poisoned and jagged dagger shoved through your stomach?" Allen asked calmly and with annoyance.

"OW! That hurt you know!" Road yelled as she sat up.

Allen was shocked to say the least. "How the hell did you survive that...?" Allen asked just barely above a whisper.

"We are the family of the first apostle, Noah. We are super-humans with regenerative abilities and other abilities that differ between each of us." Road answered as she started to stand.

This caught Allen off guard causing him to take a step back only to be caught in the arms of the Earl.

"Don't worry my dear young Walker. The rest of the family isn't as scary as Road here." The Earl said through his massive grin.

"Um... Okay... I guess I'll trust you... But only because I enjoy killing people." Allen said with a smile as he walked up to the heart door. "This is the way right?" he asked pointing his thumb at it.

"Yup. I suggest you walk with us. There's a chance you could die if you walk through on your own." Road said as she grabbed Allen's hand.

Allen looked at her hand in his and then looked up at Road and nodded.

"Good. Come on let's go meet the rest of the family." Road said with a calm smile.

Allen smiled back and nodded. '_I think I might like this family already._' Allen thought to himself.

The two walked through the door with Road just barely ahead.

The Earl just stood there and watched the newest member of his family and his hyper active sister walk through and smile to each other.

"Well this will be interesting~ " The Earl said just before he walked through the door.

-{Back in the Ark}-

The heart shaped door appeared in the dinning room in place of the normal door.

The entire Noah family were sitting around the table having a food fight (as usual) and stopped immediately when they noticed the door.

Road walked through the door and pulled Allen through with her.

"Hey Road who's the kid!?" Devit asked.

"Yeah, hehe, who's the kid?" Jasdero asked.

Tyki walked up behind the two twins with pie all over his face and smacked the two in the back of the head causing their faces to be shoved into their 'dinner'.

"Hey Tyki! Why the hell did you do that!?" Devit yelled after pulling his face out of his food.

"Yeah why!?" Jasdero yelled.

"Because you two brats threw a pie at my face!" Tyki yelled.

"Um... you sure I would like this family?" Allen whispered to Road.

Road let out a small laugh and whispered back, "Yeah I'm sure. This just happens sometimes."

"Does sometimes mean rarely or often to you?" Allen asked.

"Um... The food fights happen often but you won't get pulled in if you ignore it... Or can dodge easily. So you would be fine." Road replied.

"Okay...?"

"Hey you idiots over there!" Road yelled.

"Who you calling an idiot!?" Tyki and Jasdevi yelled.

"I'm calling all three of you idiots! In case you haven't noticed, we have a new member of the family." Road said as she started to hug Allen.

Allen sighed and asked, "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

"But you let me hold your hand!" Road said like a little girl.

"That was only because you said there was a chance that if I went through that door on my own I could die. Now let go of me or else you get the same present I gave you before. Only worse this time." Allen said threateningly.

"You're cute when you get angry." Road said hugging him tighter.

"That's it!" Allen yelled as he vanished into thin air.

"Allen! Where did you go!?" Road yelled out in no particular direction.

"I told you if you didn't let go you would feel pain again only worse! Just die already you crazy bitch!" Allen yelled as he re appeared behind Road and threw five jagged daggers at her.

"Road!" The entire Noah family yelled as the daggers hit said girl in the center of her back.

Road didn't get up, only laying there face down on the ground unmoving.

"I'm out of here! Screw this crazed family!" Allen yelled as he re appeared next to the heart shaped door only to be stopped by Tyki, Skinn, and Jasdevi tackling him to the floor.

"The hell!? Get your damned asses off of me!" Allen yelled with his face pressed up against the floor.

"The hell did you do to Road!?" Tyki yelled.

"Yeah that wasn't sweet!" Skinn yelled.

"We'll kill you if we find out she got hurt!" Jasdevi yelled in unison while pointing their guns at Allen.

"Screw this!" Allen yelled as he disappeared right below the Noah family's noses.

"Where did he go!?" Tyki yelled while looking around the room.

"Allen-kun~ ! Where did you go this time~ !?" The Earl called out as he stepped through Roads door.

"Earl! That boy that was with Road! He attacked her!" Tyki yelled while pointing down at Road.

"Road~ Time to get up~ Stop playing~ " The Earl said.

"Aw! But it was getting fun!" Road whined as the daggers fell out of her back on their own.

"What?" Tyki said as he got out of his state of shock.

"Allen-kun! Stop playing! It's time to actually meet the family instead of mess with them!" Road called out to no where again.

"Awwww~! But it was getting fun~!" Allen said as he re appeared next to Road and the Earl.

"I know~ But you have to introduce yourself." Road said happily.

"Okay... My name is Allen Walker and I will be joining this family." Allen said as he put his hand up to his heart and bowed his head to his new family.

"Wha~?" The whole Noah family said.

"But wait!" Jasdevi called out "He isn't a Noah so how can he join the family!?"

"True!" All the other Noah yelled out.

"So what? I heard you guys just wanted to destroy humanity. That's my goal as well. So would it really be that bad if I helped you guys?" Allen asked appearing right behind Tyki.

Tyki was startled and jumped away a few feet then asked, "And how the hell would you be able to help us other than sneak up on the enemy?"

"Ever heard of the Edo massacre?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Who hasn't? Why do you ask?" Tyki asked in return.

Allen started to laugh a near sadistic laugh. "Did you like what I did?"

"What!? That was 150, nearly 200, years ago and you look like a kid! How am I supposed to believe you caused that!?"

"It's called not aging. How old do I look to you?" Allen asked.

"About 15 maybe 16. Why?"

Allen started to laugh again. "Wow! I really look that young!? I'm 235!" Allen yelled.

"What!? But how!?" Everyone yelled in shock and near amazement. Even the Earl was shocked.

"I honestly have no clue! Just one day I woke up and I had all these abilities and a few years later I realized I didn't age." Allen said.

"What do you mean '_all these abilities_'?" Earl asked. "It sounds like you have more than just the two that Road and I know of."

"That's because I have more than just those two." Allen stated.

"Then what else can you do?" Road asked.

"Ever wounder how I have so many daggers stashed away? I can create weapons. I can walk on air-"

"Hey that's my trick!" Tyki yelled.

"Do I look like I care?" Allen asked causing Tyki to go speechless. "That's what I thought. Now where was I? Oh yeah. As you've already seen I can teleport. I have near super strength. I can use my hand to cut through things. And more that I either can't remember or don't like to talk about or use unless necessary."

"What do you mean your hand can cut through things?" Jasdevi asked.

"God are you guys all idiots or something? It means I can stab straight through someone with only my hand. I recently did it to two people. It would have been three if the third guy didn't smack me a few blocks away with a massive hammer!" Allen yelled angrily at the end.

"Wait. Did the guy with the hammer have an eyepatch and red hair?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah. He said his name was Lavi or something like that." Allen said. "Why? You know him?"

"Who were the other two?" Tyki asked.

"A samurai named Kanda, and a girl named Lenalee. I killed the girl I know that much but when I got hit I think I saw the samurai getting up." Allen said in distaste. He hated letting his prey get away.

"You... You killed Lenalee Lee?" Road stuttered.

"Yeah... Why?" Allen asked.

"And you nearly killed samurai-kun?" Tyki asked.

"Yes... Are you just going to keep asking me questions I've already answered?"

"That would explain why they haven't been fighting back lately." Road said.

"What do you mean _'they_'?" Allen asked feeling nearly lost.

"Those three people are from a group called the Black Order. They are known as exorcists. Those three are also some of the strongest exorcists there are! And you nearly beat them and with ease!" Road yelled in both surprise and awe.

"They were supposed to be strong?" Allen asked. "Well that's just disappointing."

"Well either the Black Order is furious or they are mourning. I would say both." Tyki said.

"You won't believe the plan I just got." Allen said.

"And that would be?" The Earl asked.

"Bring the girl back from the dead." Allen said with a smirk.

"But we can't do that unless someone call back her soul." Road said.

"I meant _I_ would bring her back." Allen said still smirking.

"That would mean killing yourself though!" Road yelled out.

"No it doesn't. I don't know how you bring back a person but, I got a pretty good way. All I do is focus on the person and I can remake their body and put their soul back in it, BUT they are under my control instead of having their own will." Allen said with his smirk just barely getting bigger.

"So you're planing on doing that to the exorcist girl?" Tyki asked.

"Yup. Now lets see. Haven't done this in a while so I need a second to remember how to do this." Allen said closing his eyes.

"Take as long as you need." The Earl said.

"Okay got it." Allen said as he stuck out his hands and faced the table.

Out of no where the messy table was clean once again and completely cleared off. Just then something started to slowly materialize looking more and more like Lenalee every second. Once the girl was completely there Allen dropped his hands and walked up to the girl.

"Wake up girly! I got plans for you!" Allen yelled at the girl.

Lenalee's eyes started to slowly open. She sat up and turned her head to face Allen.

"How can I help you, Master?"

**(A/N: HA! Bet you didn't see that coming! BTW Allen will not have Crown Clown unless I feel like it later on but fight now he is Innocence free. But you never know he may still be the 14th. I don't even know. I'm just typing this as it pops into my head! Also I brought back Lenalee because I got one review that said I got rid of her too early so I decided to bring her back. I was already thinking it but then I got another review that said they wanted to see how Komui would react. Well he went insane and I was actually thinking 'Aw crap!' when I saw that comment. I thought Komui was really going to come out of the computer and murder me so that's another reason Lenalee returned. So please review{still scared of those btw}, fave, and follow{now I'm thinking I won't be getting any more of those...}. Thanks to the 4 who reviewed, 8 who faved, 10 who followed, and 110 who read this. Please try my other story The Brother and The Sister. Bai!)**


	3. Return

Chapter 3: Return

**(A/N: Hey everyone thanks for making this story feel liked! And surprisingly I was wrong. The reviews agreed with me just giving me small pointers {Diavo you didn't help} then also faving and following so thanks. Sorry for not updating sooner but with Halloween and school it didn't give me much time. Hope you guys had a happy Halloween. On with the story!)**

Lavi opened his one emerald eye that morning thinking nothing new was going to happen. He practically knew he was just going to hide out again for the fifth day in a row.

He got up out of his bed and heard a knock at the door.

"Look guys I still just want some time alone. I'm fine. Stop worrying." Lavi said to the door thinking it was Miranda and Krory again like the past few days.

Another knock.

Lavi knew it wasn't who he thought it was. They usually left after they heard him speak. He walked over to the door and saw a finder.

"Can I help you?" the red head said in a tired and slightly annoyed tone.

"Hello Lavi. Komui wants to see you in his office." The finder said politely then left.

'_Why didn't they just use a golem to call me?_' Lavi thought as he slipped on his exorcist coat and closed his door.

He walked down the long winding halls passing scientists, finders, and exorcists. If they said anything he would either nod or do nothing but keep walking with his hands in his pockets and head down.

Before he knew it he was in Komuis office. He only noticed he was there because he ran into a massive mountain of paperwork.

"Komui! Komui where are you?" Lavi called out only to get no response. "If you don't come out I'm leaving!"

"No! Lavi don't go!" a voice called out from within the mountain.

"Reever? Is that you in there?" Lavi called back.

"Not just me! The entire science department is in here!" Reever called.

Muffled shouts and screams came from the pile which to Lavi sounded like, "Help us!" "We can't get out!" and one that sounded kinda disturbing and nearly sounded like someone with a deep voice saying "Shut up and love me Terrance". Yeah Lavi didn't want the explanation to that one.

"Um give me a second." Lavi looked at the stack and found where most of it was being held together.

He pulled out a few papers from the area he spotted and all the papers fell apart in a comic like way.

"You guys okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah thanks for the save." Reever said while bent over trying to grasp air.

"So what did you call me for?"

"You have a mission. We found a town that was nearly destroyed but reporters say that almost the entire place would have been destroyed by only one boy if not two people came to stop him."

"What did the boy look like and what did the other two look like?"

"The boy looked like a teenager but it was hard to tell seeing as how he had snow white hair and pale skin. The only thing that stuck out on him was a red scar that went all the way down the left side of his face. And the other two were a fat man with a massive grin and top hat and the other a small girl with spikey blue hair. We believe the two who stopped the boy were the Millennium Earl and Road Kamelot. We don't know who the boy is though."

"Allen Walker..." Lavi said under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

"That's the guy that killed Lena..." Lavi said with his head down and his hair covering his eyes. "His name is Allen Walker..."

"What!?" most of the science division yelled.

"Geez don't have to be so loud about it!" Lavi yelled back.

"Is he a Noah? Or akuma? Maybe a broker?" Reever asked.

"When we met him about a week ago we asked him what he was if he was an akuma or maybe Noah and he just stood there like we were speaking a completely different language. I think he's just a normal kid. Sadistic but still human." Lavi said deep in thought.

"Do you think he was just acting?" Reever asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"No. I don't think so... I saw his eyes after we asked what he was. He was truly clueless about the war."

"You know anything else about him?"

"He has super speed, almost like he can teleport, and he's really strong. He killed Lena and nearly killed Kanda just by shoving his hand straight through them."

"Yeah. And even worse I think there's more about that Moyashi that we don't know about." Kanda said as he stood by the door.

"Kanda... How long have you been there?" Reever asked.

"Ever since that Baka Usagi let you guys out of that mountain of papers." Kanda replied with his usual uncaring voice.

"What do you mean? How do you think the kid could have more abilities?" Lavi asked while trying to be serious.

"Just like I said Baka Usagi. When that kid shoved his hand through my stomach, passed the pain, it felt like he was actually doing it with ease. Like he wasn't even trying. So that leads me to believe he has more secrets than we know about." Kanda said trying to ignore the pain that came with the memory of a hand being pushed through him.

-{Back in the Ark}-

Allen was sitting in a chair next to the fire place resting his head on his fist and his elbow on the armrest of the chair with his eyes closed and listening to the fire crackle when the door opened.

"Who is it?" Allen called out.

"I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." the zombie-lenalee said in a monotone way.

"Who said you snuck up on me?" Allen said turning his head to his servant. "You were pretty loud opening that door."

"Sorry master... I'll learn to be quieter."

"Good. Now why did you come in here?" Allen asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Lord Millennium wishes to see everyone for a meeting."

"Okay... tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and tell the chefs to make me something-" Allen said as he went to look at his zombie who was already gone.

"Now why cant she enter like how she leaves?" Allen muttered to himself before getting out of his comfortable chair.

Allen walked out of the room and closed the doors leaving the fire place lit seeing as how nobody turned it off. He walked down many streets and finally found the dinning room. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud he thought he had nearly gotten lost.

Allen opened the large double doors and walked in then sat in his designated chair.

"Now that everyone is here, I shall get to our main topic. The timing seems to be right so I would like to start the mission if Allen would like to agree." The Earl said with his massive, never-vanishing grin.

Allen nodded to show he agreed then snapped his fingers. Immediately Lenalee was standing next to her master ready to do as he asked.

"What can I do for you master?" the girl asked.

"How good do you think your acting skills are?" Allen asked the servant.

"I would say they are believable. Why do you ask?" the girl asked innocently and curiously.

"Then I would say you're ready for your new mission." Allen with a sly grin.

"What ever you ask master." Lenalee said as she kneeled down before Allen.

"Good. Now would you like to continue Earl?" Allen asked.

"Thank you my dear Allen. Now here's our plan..." The Earl started to explain to the rest of the Noah family.

-{Back at the Black Order HQ}-{2 hours later}-

The science division was trying to get Komui to sign papers which he wasn't doing due to him being asleep at his desk. One of the scientists had gotten so annoyed by his boss that he walked up to Komui and whispered in his ear.

_'Lenalee is back'_

And with that Komui shot up screaming something about Lenalee which had made everyone in the room so depressed they nearly dropped all their papers.

Just then a golem had flown in straight to Komui with the voice on the other end saying it was urgent.

"What is it?" Komui said to the golem.

"_You need to come down to the waterways right now Chief Komui!_"

"What could be so important that I need to run down there right now?"

"_It's Lenalee! She's back! And alive!_"

"DAMMIT MAN THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Komui yelled furiously.

"_Hello Nii-san..._" Lenalee's voice came through the golem.

"Lena... lee... Is that... really you..?" Komui asked in shock.

"_Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?_"

Komui immediately darted down the halls to the waterways to see her with his own two eyes (well 4 if you count his glasses).

When he got there he saw his little sister standing next to one of the boats. It really was her. Not her dead body. And the way she smiled. The way she laughed. Everything she did since he had gotten there proved she really was Lenalee (Failure) Lee and not some akuma.

"Lenalee! My precious Lenalee! You aren't dead!" Komui shouted as he ran over and hugged his little sister with the annoyingly repetitive name.

"Of coarse not. Why would I be dead?" Lenalee asked.

"Lavi and Kanda tolled me the whole story about that town, the boy Allen, and your death." Komui said with the gleam from his glasses covering his eyes.

"Well I'm back and that's all that should matter." Lenalee said while returning the hug.

_'Lenalee. Do you hear me?'_ a voice in said girls head asked.

_'Yes, I can hear you master.'_ Lenalee replied in thought.

_'Good. Now lets get this plan started. I can only imagine how beautiful that Black Order of yours will be when I'm done with it.'_ The voice, Allen, said before cutting out.

**(A/N: And there you have it folks! Sorry for the short chapter. BTW the idea of naming Lenalee failure was originally Diavo's idea. So I can't take that as credit but everything{other than the characters} was my idea. I'm kinda sad that for once I'm not one of those authors that has to yell at the readers to review. So Continue reviewing, faving, and following! Bai! c(X )**


	4. War & Bloodshed Part 1

Chapter 4: War & Bloodshed Part 1

**(A/N: I know you've all been waiting for this so this is my little present to all the viewers that love a hint of betrayal, death, oh and don't forget the blood! *maniacal laughter* Sorry I get weird about my fave characters and blood... You never know it just might show through. On with the story!)**

It had been a month since Lenalee (I mean failure XD) had come back to the order. Everyone was originally very surprised and thought something was up but when they saw her acting like her usual self they just ignored the feeling and enjoyed the girls return.

"Hey Lena!" Lavi yelled as he came running down the hallway trying to catch up to said girl.

Lenalee turned around and saw the one who called her. "Hey Lavi! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go into town today..."

"I would love to but... I'm actually really tired so I'm just gonna go to my room and get some rest."

"Oh... Okay... See ya later Lena." Lavi said as he and said girl walked their separate ways.

'_I'm surprised you've been able to keep calm around him... By now I would have beat the crap out of him._' Allen voice rang throughout Lenalee's head.

'_I'm surprised I haven't tried to kill him yet... I don't know how I ever lived with him bugging me all the time._' Lenalee replied mentally.

'_Well you can do that but you have to wait just a little longer you got that?_'

'_Can't I just do it now and make it look like an accident?_' she whined telepathically.

'_No! If that happens then they might be on higher guard! Now shut up and go back to your room!_' Allen yelled furiously.

'_Yes master... What ever you say..._' Lenalee thought before the connection broke off.

-{Back at the ark}-

"Allen why are you so mean to her? I know she's an exorcist but... that just seemed a little harsh..." Road said as she walked into Allen's room.

"I thought you liked destroying the minds of exorcists. Why can't I help a little more?"

"You aren't answering my question."

"I just don't want her going around and killing everyone before I get a chance to help spread the brilliant red paint that is their blood."

"Wow... That's evil..." Road said as she walked over to Allen and sat in his lap. "I like it." She finished with an evil smile and a kiss on Allen's cheek.

"I thought you would." Allen said with a pleased yet sadistic smile.

"I love that smile of yours." Road said with a slight giggle.

"And I love how you treat those annoying exorcists." Allen replied as he gave Road a peck on the lips.

All Road did was hug Allen in return. In the past month they had fallen in love with each other. At first they only loved how strong the others murderous intent was and their style of killing people. But over time they started to find out more about each other and fell for each other. They didn't show it that much so Sheryl wasn't able to find out and the fact that he was an overly protective retard kinda helped their situation.

"So Allen~..." Road started.

"Yeah?"

"When do we get to start your little art project?"

"At midnight, tonight. Why?"

"Ooooh, I just can't wait! I'm more excited than a kid on Christmas!" Road said while kicking her feet back and forth while making her fists nearly cover her smile in excitement.

Allen started to laugh at how Road was acting. He had been there for a month and saw this nearly everyday yet it always made him laugh which made Road even happier.

"Have I ever told you how weird you are?"

"No... Why?" Road asked like an innocent little girl.

"Because under that beautiful desquise of yours you are still just a hyper child. And the hyper child that I love, might I add." Allen said with a calm yet happy smile.

This just made Road happier to where if she wasn't already sitting in his lap she would have tackled him. So she just wrapped her arms around Allens neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

Just then the door opened. The too didn't hear it so they just held the kiss for a little longer. That is, until the person who entered had screamed, had a nose bleed, and passed out on the floor. It was Sheryl.

Road heard the scream and the thump that came from the body hitting the ground. She looked over to see who it was and nearly screamed herself.

"Road what's wrong?" Allen said before seeing the passed out Sheryl. When he did see the man on the floor he couldn't help but cuss. "Aw shit... I'm dead..."

"You're dead? What about me?!" Road asked with terror of what would happen.

" He loves you. He would dare think about harming you. Me on the other hand he doesn't care all that much about." Allen said with more terror than Road.

"I have an idea."

"And? Go on."

"We clean him up and take him to his room and when he wakes up we tell him we found him passed out in the hallway and brought him back to rest."

"Road... That may just be crazy enough to work!" Allen said while losing his fear with every word.

"Okay lets get going." Road said as she jumped off of Allen's lap.

-{A half hour later}-{Sheryl's room}-

"W-what happened?" Sheryl asked as he started to wake up while rubbing his head.

"Daddy!" Road said as she tackled her father.

"Hey honey!" Sheryl said with happiness until he saw Allen. "Road what is he doing here?"

"What do you mean daddy?"

"I saw him... k-kiss-kissing... you..." Sheryl said trying his hardest to prevent a nose bleed.

"Daddy what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Sheryl? Road found you passed out in the hallway and I just so happened to be passing by so I helped her get you here. What's so wrong about that?"

"Daddy are you sure you haven't been over working yourself again?"

"You're probably right Road... Oh Allen! The Earl said he wanted to see you and the rest of the Noahs." Sheryl said.

"Okay..." Allen said as he opened the door and started to walk out both hands in his pockets acting like he didn't give a crap about anything.

"Daddy you should stay here and rest up." Road said as she started to head towards the door.

"Okay... But you watch out for anything funny Allen may play!" Sheryl said going into overly protective dad mode. (retarded but it works! XD)

Road walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and saw Allen just down the street. She ran to him as fast she could and jumped into his arms. He caught her and picked her up holding her in the air then spinning a little and bringing her back down.

"You realize how close that was right?" Allen asked as they started to walk to the dinning room.

"I know but he doesn't hate you as much as he would have. Think about it. He may be curious about you but at least you aren't dead."

"True. You know you have the weirdest way of cheering someone up."

"I know!" Road said with a smile.

"Hey you two love birds." Tyki said as he phased through the ground and right behind Road and Allen.

"Hey Tyki." Allen said calmly while still walking.

"You realize Sheryl's going to watch you for the next month right?" Tyki asked Allen.

"Yeah whatever. I can handle him. All we have to do is keep things low till he gives."

"Awww!" Road whined.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyki asked his niece.

"Keeping things low usually means stay away from each other till my dad gives, which will take forever!" Road whined even more.

Allen let out a light laugh at how Road was acting.

"What are you laughing about, boy~?" Tyki asked.

"Road. She over exaggerates on nearly everything." Allen said then started to laugh somewhat harder.

"Hey!" Road yelled with a hint of anger.

"The kid's right Road. You whine or exaggerate about everything." Tyki said before pulling out a fresh cigarette.

For the rest of the walk, Road was quiet. She was angry at the two but got over it easily when Allen put his arm around her waist and smiled at her while they were walking. Road didn't resist. She liked seeing Allen's smile and having him close.

After about six minutes, the trio arrived at the dinning room. Allen was kind enough to open the door for both Road and Tyki. It wasn't the best of ideas. Right as Allen opened the door, a banana cream pie was launched and hit him in the face.

"Uh oh... Sorry Allen-kun!" Jasdevi yelled immediately after the launch of the pie and the opening of the doors.

"Jasdero... Devit... Is this your fault?" Allen said slowly and calmly while whipping away the pie which made everyone nearly terrified.

"Allen... Calm down..." Road tried to say but alas it didn't work.

"Tell me the truth now and your punishment wont be as bad. So I'll ask one more time. Who threw this pie?" Allen said in the same tone.

"Jasdevi did it!" Skin, Wisely, Lulubell (who had lost her cool completely), Toraido, Fiidora, Maashiima, and Maitora all said in unison while pointing at the twins.

"That's what I thought... Hey Jasdevi. Come here for a moment." Allen said with his hair covering his eyes.

"But... but you're too scary..." Devit said trying to back away but falling over one of the turned over chairs.

"I don't want to die!" Jasdero yelled as he started to run away only to trip over his twin.

Allen started to slowly walk over to the twins, his eyes still covered and his head down.

"Hello my family~!" The Earl said as he appeared in the room and was stopped when he saw Allen going over towards the twins.

"What happened this time?" The Earl asked Road and Tyki as they walked up to him.

"The twins threw a pie at Allen's face." Road said with a sigh. "Will they never learn?"

"I don't think so..." Tyki said already imagining the pain the twins will go through.

"Allen-kun~! You have to hold of attacking Jasdevi for now~! We need to talk about tonight's plan~!" The Earl said as jolly as ever.

Allen turned back to his good side and lifted his head to see the Earl.

"Okay. Just give me one minute here." Allen said as he turned back around and stole Jasdevi's guns.

"Allen-kun... What are you going to do his time..?" Jasdevi asked in terror.

"Oh nothing~" Allen said with a demonic smile while holding the guns up and aimed at the twins heads.

A minute later, Jasdevi looked like they were dead. Allen was satisfied and Jasdevi were out of yet another fight and whatever battle that came in the next two weeks.

"You'd think they would learn by now..." Lulubell said while staring at their beaten and bloodied bodies.

"Now... What were you talking about Earl?" Allen asked with his usual innocent smile.

"Tonight we start the attack on the Black Order. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to fight and kill like you have been for the past month. I suggest you go all out. Either for fun, for the 'beauty' of it, or because they cause you to go that far." The Earl said but not in his usual happy tone but one that should he was completely serious.

"Earl... Why would I have to go all out? I practically killed them before and now we have one of their best friends on our side. So, other than for the fun of it, why would I need to go all out?" Allen asked.

"Because you only fought the exorcists. Not their generals. At this moment they have every general still alive along with many CROW officers." Earl said still completely serious.

"But, because of our little spy, we know all their abilities AND their weaknesses. So, again I ask, why are you making it sound like if I don't take this seriously then I'll die?" Allen asked while starting to get angry.

"Because, Allen Walker, the Black Order knows about you and some of your abilities. They want revenge on you more than they want it on us. So as soon as they see you, every exorcist will be after YOU. I consider you part of my family and do not wish to see you hurt nor dead. Do you understand me?" Earl said still serious yet with a hint of worry.

"I understand..." Allen stated as he stood up and started to walk out then stopped at the door "But that also goes for the rest of you. Like the Earl said he considers me family, I consider you guys my family too. So if any of you die then I swear to God I will bring you back to life only to beat the living crap out of you! Do you understand me!?"

With that said, all of the Noah were now completely terrified of death. Allen turned his head to face them, nearly repeating himself. The entire family knew if Allen had to repeat himself then the one who caused him to repeat his sentence would be dead within two minutes. Every Noah immediately nodded their head to say they understood. And with that Allen left for his room.

-{11:59 pm at the Black Order}-

Nearly everyone was awake. Only a few exorcists were awake while the entire science division was still awake.

"Hey Johnny! What time is it?" Reever called from across the room.

"A minute till midnight. Why?" Johnny asked while looking over his massive stack of papers.

"We've been working on these paper for three days now... Section Leader can't we go to bed yet?" Tapp asked while laying his head on his desk.

"We can rest when all of this paper work is gone." Reever answered while signing his own seal of approval on his papers.

That one comment alone got the entire science division either moan, cry, or just pass out and fall to the ground. "That's going to take years though!" all the scientists cried.

"Well might as well getting working. Complaining won't make it go by any faster." Reever said with a sigh.

"Well now it's been four days. Happy midnight everyone!" Johnny yelled happily.

"Shut up Johnny!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry-" Johnny tried to say but was interrupted by something stabbing through his stomach.

"JOHNNY!" Everyone yelled as half of them ran over to said scientists while the other half stood frozen from shock.

Almost half of the people that were frozen immediately fell to the ground lying in a pool of their own blood.

"What is going on here!?" Reever shouted with something close to fear.

"Hello... Section Leader Reever... It's nice to finally meet you..." A voice said from right behind Reever.

Reever turned around to see who the voice belonged to but saw no body other than the scientists that already knew him.

"That was weird..." Reever said as he turned back around coming face to face with a pale boy with snow white hair and a blood red scar on the left side of the kids face.

The kid freaked out Reever to where he jumped back a few feet. It wasn't the kids appearance that scared him. It was the fact that the kid was standing upside down in mid air.

"W-who are you? H-how are you doing that?" Reever asked nearly speechless.

"You see Reever... I'm a... _special_ case..." the boy said as he turned over and started to sit in mid air with his legs crossed yet still eye to eye with Reever.

"That doesn't answer either of my questions." Reever said as he started to regain his courage.

"Hey Reever I heard screaming upstairs! What's wrong-" Lavi called as he entered the room. "YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Lavi yelled furiously.

The boy just landed his feet to the ground and turned around to face the red head. The boy smiled and asked in an innocent voice, "How do you think I got in?"

"Dammit! Die already Allen Walker!" Lavi yelled while activating his Innocence.

"Oh? You remember my name? How kind of you!" Allen said as he jumped into the air to avoid the swing of the massive hammer. "Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that again?"

Within a second Allen was gone. Lavi had a feeling the murderer was behind him so he turned around and saw his suspicions were correct. Allen was starting to pull his hand back and was about to shove it through Lavi's stomach had Kanda not come and restrain Allen.

"The hell!?" Allen yelled. "Let me go you she-male!"

"What did you just call me Moyashi..?" Kanda said slowly with a dark aura emitting from him.

"Did you... just call me... what I think you just called me..?" Allen asked in a deep voice and an even darker aura then Kandas.

"Do you honestly think you intimidate me Beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know... Do I?" Allen asked as he reappeared behind Kanda.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Kanda yelled as he turned around and went to block Allens attack with his Mugen.

Allen had already shot his arm out and there was no stopping it now. Just as he was about to hit Kanda, a sword was put in between his hand and its target causing a large gash on Allens hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Allen yelled in pain as he fell to his knees holding his hand and leaning over.

"This is for hurting me and nearly killing Lenalee!" Kanda said as he brought Mugen down towards Allens head.

"Ha. Muchina baka.(clueless idiot)" Allen whispered with a smirk as he brought out one of his many swords and used it to block the attack.

"Wha-what the hell!? Where did that sword come from!?" Reever yelled in shock.

"I told you I was a special case... Reever-san" Allen whispered as he appeared behind Reever with a knife to the section leaders throat.

**(A/N: Ha. Cliffhanger! I think... Well while I be retarded about that I just want to say sorry if it was too lovey dovey for you guys. Been practically role-play messaging with a friend and he is acting that way {But worse} with Road and me a bit with Allen. So that's been stuck in my head for a while and by accident. Yay for the fact that the weird ass conversation started on Oct. 22nd of this year and has reached 166 messages today! YAY! Lol XD. Fail I know but then I'm also happy about the fact that I have 12 reviews, 16 faves, and 19 follows along with the 515 people who have looked at this story. THANKS EVERYONE! Now go read my other story The Brother and The Sister. I need more views and reviews on there to continue! Cya later peoples! Bai! c(X )**


	5. War & Bloodshed Part 2

Chapter 5: War & Bloodshed Part 2

**(A/N: Hey guys its me again! Just an FYI but I'm starting to get scared of the reviews again... Tell me the truth. How many of you actually felt sadistic after reading most of Allens parts? Cause I am getting the weirdest shit when it comes to reviews...**

**Diavo: *sigh* You scare me in more ways than one. No joke.**

**Zera of the Half Moon: I laughed at that comment... yet also felt strange... How the hell do you smile at a bloodbath!? lol {why am I now imagining you and Diavo as the best of friends...}**

**MercenaryCrime: Don't know how you laugh at half this stuff but I don't know your sense of humor so not gonna judge...**

**alyss117: To answer your review from chapter 1... no he doesn't. Allen is just crazy...**

**One last thing: I don't know if Allen should get Innocence or not. I already have it all planned out both ways so I'm asking your guys' opinions. Should Allen have Innocence and Crown Clown or not AND should he be the 14****th**** or not. Review with your answer. Also it will be pretty weird if Allen does get Innocence and he isn't the 14****th.**** Already got some stuff planned out but still wanna hear from you guys and I want your opinions. So while you read this please think about what you want to happen to Allen.)**

"Hey Moyashi how the hell did you even get in here!?" Kanda yelled out of anger causing Allen to pull the knife against Reever's throat closer drawing a thin line of blood.

"Guess..." Allen said with a smirk that made even Kanda get a small chill down his back.

"Allen... please calm down..." Reever said in a calming voice.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" Allen asked like he was an innocent 10 year old.

"Then at least answer me this. Why did you attack our exorcists? You said you didn't know anything about akuma, the Noah, and you looked like you didn't recognize the uniforms. So why attack? And why come here?" Reever asked still as calm as possible.

"I attack what I want to. At that time I saw more pieces that could be added to my art. So I went to add them. But sadly they didn't give in as easily as everyone else. Also at the time I didn't know anything about the war. But now I know everything. Hehe you actually think you can win? You had three of your best exorcists go against me and only one came out unharmed. The only way he came out unharmed was because he saw me use the same move on his friends. I'm usually better then that when it comes to a fight yet... I was pinned to a wall. You see that was the first time in my entire life that I had ever let my art be unfinished." Allen said with disgust.

"What do you mean by art?" Lavi asked.

"You remember what that town looked like when you got there, don't you... Bookman Jr." Allen said with a smile.

"The... the place was a bloodbath... Wait! Don't tell me-!" Lavi yelled in shock.

"So he finally figures it out! You are correct to me the paint of my art is the blood of my victims. The pieces being their dead bodies. And the canvas being the most highly populated towns in the entire world!" Allen said be fore giving off a maniacal laughter.

"Why..? why would you do that!?" Lavi yelled in fury.

"Hehe I honestly don't know... I guess its just... I find beauty and pleasure in it." Allen said as he started to calm down from his laughing.

"How do you find beauty in such disgust!?" Lavi yelled even louder.

"Wow you get loud don't you Bookman Jr.? Well I guess she was right..." Allen said whispering the last part to himself.

"Who was right?" Reever asked.

"Hehe... You'll see... Come on out guys! Join in the fun! And like I promised, Road you get Bookman Jr. while Tyki gets the samurai!" Allen yelled up to the sky (ceiling roof thing whatever you get what I mean).

"Wait did he just say..?" One scientist said in worry.

"I think so... But... where are they-" another scientist was cut off as his head was sliced clean off.

"Thanks Allen-kun!" Road called out as she appeared out of no where.

"Thanks shounen~." Tyki called out as he pulled out a new cancer stick and came through the ground.

"_Noah have appeared in Chief Komui's office! All exorcists prepare for battle immediate-_" The intercom started to shout but was interrupted as Allen jumped up to it and destroyed it.

"I don't like loud alarms. They warn people and stop me from making places as beautiful as they should be." Allen said as he landed on his feet.

"But Allen-kun, this alarm will make them come to you!" Road said with a smile.

"Oh well too late now... Also it looks like everyone has already heard..." Allen said as more exorcists came in along with his little puppet Lenalee.

"Why do you look so surprised Allen? You didn't think you could beat us in our own head quarters now did you?" Lavi said in a smug tone.

"No I still know I will beat you but I just wasn't expecting that." Allen said with surprise still evident on his face.

"Expecting what?" Lavi said before he gained a blow to the back of his head.

"That..." Allen said.

"Lenalee! What are you doing!?" Almost everyone in the room, other than the Noah and Allen, said.

"I'm helping my master..." Lenalee said in a monotone voice as she started to walk over to the Noah and Allen.

"What are you talking about!?" Kanda yelled.

"You were a good actress Lenalee." Allen said with a smug grin.

"Thank you master..." Lenalee said as she kneeled down to Allen.

"What did you do to Lenalee!?" Komui shouted.

"Other than kill her, revive her, and make her my servant... I did nothing." Allen said with his smug grin growing.

"You... You what?" Komui asked in a shaky voice as he fell to his knees.

"I killed her and brought her back to life so now she only serves me." Allen said as his smug grin became a sadistic grin.

"My... my little sister is an akuma..?" Komui accidentally said aloud.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that... She isn't an akuma. She's a full human that is just forced to listen to every command I give and has no will of her own." Allen said as he suddenly appeared in front of Komui almost kneeling and holding Komui's chin up forcing the man to look at Allen.

"You... you sadistic bastard!" Kanda yelled while getting ready to attack Allen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kanda. You see if you get too close or I get too upset then this man will die with just a little twist of the head." Allen said calmly and plainly.

Immediately Kanda had stopped. He was still furious but he wasn't stupid enough to move and have Komui's death on his hands.

"Good boy. Lenalee!" Allen shouted.

"Yes master?" Lenalee said as she immediately came and kneeled behind Allen.

"What do you think I should do with this man here? He is your brother. Do you want to be with him? How would you like it if I got your brother to help you?" Allen asked.

This made Lenalee smile a bit. "I would like that... What about Lavi and Kanda though?"

Kanda and Komui were frozen in place when they heard this. Allen would kill them and make them his servants.

"Maybe... You can never have too many servants..." Allen said with a smile.

"You aren't killing anyone! Now release the young lady!" Cross yelled as he stepped in.

"Hmmm... How about no?" Allen asked mockingly.

"It wasn't a question! I was commanding you to let go of Lenalee!" Cross yelled.

"Lenalee is our friend! She would never want to kill anyone!" Lavi yelled with rage.

"That's exactly why I'm asking her." Allen stated. "She wants to be with her closest friends and family but she also knows that you would never willingly come over to help me. Oh and she can't leave my side no matter how much she wants to." Allen finished with a smile that practically shouted '_I win you morons!_'

"How could you force a lady to do what you want!? That isn't right at all!" Cross shouted.

"Do you think I care? The girl was killed and I gave her a second chance at living." Allen said like it was the simplest thing in the universe.

"And you're the one that killed her!" Kanda yelled furiously.

"So?" Allen asked.

"Do you realize how insane you are!?" Lavi yelled.

Allen appeared behind Lavi and wrapped his arm around Lavi's neck about to choke the red head.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Allen whispered into Lavi's ear. "I found that out 200 years ago during the Edo massacre."

"What..?" Lavi was near speechless his voice just barely above a whisper.

Allen told Lavi about some of his scarier abilities and when Allen let go, the red head fell to his hands and knees immediately. Wide eyed and trembling from terror.

Some of the scientists ran over to Lavi to see if he was okay.

"Lavi. Lavi! Lavi whats wrong!?" Jake Russel yelled as he got to the terrified exorcist.

"Theres... no way..." Lavi whimpered.

"What?" Russel asked from confusion.

"He... He's... terrifying... K-keep him away from me..." Lavi whimpered again but this time loud enough to everyone could hear.

"He's just a fast kid! What's so terrifying about him!?" Russel yelled.

Allen came up next to Russel and said in a mocking tone, "You don't know the truth yet..." then punched Russel in the side sending him flying through 10 to 15 walls.

"Russel!" Half the people in the room shouted while the other half were frozen speechless, including the Noah.

Allen turned around and saw all of their faces and started to laugh and hunch over. Laughing as much as he was caused his stomach to hurt (I call those laugh attacks).

"You should see all of your faces! You all look like you've just seen a ghost! Hahahaha!" Allen was able to say through all of his laughing.

Kanda took this as an opportunity to attack so he swiftly and silently snuck up behind Allen and got ready to attack. So far it seemed Allen hadn't noticed so Kanda took the strike. The samurai was shocked when his Mugen passed right through and without blood. Almost as if it hadn't hit. He looked again and saw the Beansprout still there and hunched over. "The hell..?" Kanda whispered under his breathe.

"Looking for someone?" Allen asked as he came behind Kanda and plunged a sword straight through the samurais stomach once again.

Kanda coughed up some blood right as Allen had made about five or six daggers appear behind the samurai and stab him in random spots. When Allen took his blade out of Kanda, said samurai fell to the ground. Some thought Kanda was just playing along so he could surprise the kid, some thought he was truly injured and passed out, while others thought what they believed to be impossible for anyone, no matter how strong, to accomplish. Most thought the great Kanda Yuu... was truly dead.

The sound of licking caused everyone to look in the direction it came from. They all saw Allen licking their favorite samurai's blood off of his sword.

"Who's next?" Allen said with a demonic and mischievous smile.

**(A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. Is Kanda really dead? What will happen next? Well you just have to wait till the next installment of... The One of Secrets! XD Sorry I just had to! Reviews are much appreciated and I hope I can get over my fear of them. Also wouldn't mind having a few more fave's and follows. Remember to vote and tell if I am causing you to go psychotic or not {yes I can spell that with ease}.**

**Allen having Crown Clown/Innocence:**

**Yes:**

**No:**

**Allen being the 14th Noah:**

**Yes:**

**No:**

**If no to Allen being the 14th then should Neah be alive:**

**Yes:**

**No:**

**Waiting for your reviews and votes. I will be adding them up and putting the stats up with each chapter until I get to where I have enough votes. Bai! c(X )**


	6. War & Bloodshed Part 3

Chapter 6: War & Bloodshed Part 3

**(A/N: Hey all of you awesomely awesome people! I'm baaaaaaack! Wasn't gone long but oh well! I'm both hyperly happy AND pissed off! :D Yay I'm out of school all next week but I'm pissed because my teachers gave me a shit load of homework! And one of them is a group project and my group doesn't want to meet up to work on it when its due in a few weeks! I have a jack ass in my group! {sorry listening to purpleeyeswtf on YouTube...} Okay so far the votes are like this:**

**Crown Clown/Innocence:**

**Yes: 9**

**No: 5**

**Allen being 14th:**

**Yes: 14**

**No: 1**

**Neah being alive:**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 2**

**Also I'm going to change it up a bit Neah can be alive with or without Allen being the 14th. So even if you want Allen to be the 14th Neah can be alive too. Back to the story! Still wondering if I'm making you guys psychotic or not...)**

**Disclaimer!: Sadly I do not own D. Gray-man. If I did Road and Allen would be dating and probably married already along with Allen being a bit psychotic.**

"W-what the hell... He... he took down Kanda so easily..." Reever stuttered due to fear.

"Yuu..." Lavi managed to say but with terror evident in his voice.

"Got anyone stronger?" Allen asked with boredom evident in his voice.

"Yuu-kun..." Tiedoll said through his tears.

"Can you stop talking about him already!? This is getting annoying!" Allen yelled.

At this point nearly everyone considered him heartless. Even the Noah family thought so but that just made them like him a little more. The more heartless, the easier the job. If he didn't care about the lives of others then that means he would kill more exorcists. And with ease. Killing Kanda was proof of his strength and care. All he wanted was to make the game as '_beautiful_' as possible. That's just the way Allen was.

"You... You heartless bastard!" One of the scientists yelled.

Allen came up right next to the scientist and asked, "You just figured that out?" in a tone that someone would use when saying, '_You kidding me? How stupid can you get?_'.

The scientist tried to scream but was cut off by the fact that a dagger was pointed at his forehead then shoved in. The scientist was scalped then got his head decapitated. Shortly followed by a psychotic laugh which had come from Allen.

Everyone turned to see what had happened and quickly regretted it. Along with seeing a dagger in one hand and a severed head in the other they noticed one key fact. Allen had a mischievous, murderous, psychotic grin spreading across his face.

Allen could help but imagine the Black Order being equal, if not better than, that of the Edo Massacre. The memory of such a day a long with more design, pieces, and paint was simply glorious!

"What the hell are you smiling about beansprout?" Cross asked with an expression equivalent to that of deep thought.

"My deepest apologies," Allen stated as he started to regain his sense of calm and mannered. "I was just remembering a day so many years ago that is as clear as yesterday. I would say '_Forgive me for making you see such a horrible scene before you die_' yet this is part of my art. And as we all know. Art is a truly beautiful thing."

The last sentence struck fear in everyone's heart. The words seemed as normal as a person walking down a crowded street yet the demonic smile that came with it was truly horrifying.

At this point, with or without them knowing, nearly everyone in the room had started to run away. The only one's still in the room were Lavi, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda's and the scientists bodies, the generals, and the Noah family along with the Earl.

"Yay!" Allen screamed with joy before getting into a sprinting position and his voice sounding like it belonged to a demon. "If they wish to turn this into a game then so be it. All I want is to kill them all and cover this building in blood!"

And with that Allen sprinted off shortly followed by the Noah family and the Earl, leaving the exorcists, generals, and Lenalee alone in the room. The generals didn't want to be left out so they ran after them as well.

Moments after the generals left Allen came strolling back in.

"Now..." Allen stated then gave a small and calm smile while continuing. "How shall we do this and who shall we start with?"

Allen lazily lifted his hand and started to weakly point around to the people in the room before settling on Lavi.

"You. We shall begin with you. Lavi... You're lucky... You're the first to be with Lenalee... Oh and don't worry... I can leave you with your emotions and memories of my dear chosen ones. Along with your love for Lenalee. That's actually quite convenient... A Bookman having emotions and falling in love with something other than history. And the emotions being for a girl as well... Lenalee."

"Yes master?" Lenalee replied to her masters call.

"You must be very special... if you can make an emotionless person have such strong love... It nearly makes me sick... But I'll be kind and let the two of you keep your emotions for each other..."

"Thank you mas-"

"As long as you don't show the emotions too strongly when I'm around..." Allen finished as he started walking over to Lavi.

Lenalee bowed and said, "Yes master... thank you..." while starting to tremble from happiness.

"Keep doing that and I will only kill him." Allen said turning his head towards Lenalee.

"S-sorry..." Lenalee stuttered.

"W-what are you going to do..?" Lavi stuttered as Allen got closer to him.

"Oh... you'll see in a moment..." Allen said with a devious smile and eyes hidden behind his hair only to be replaced by two red lights.

When Lavi saw the look on Allen's face he became more terrified then when Kanda had pressed Mugen against his throat. He turned over and started to try to run away but his fear stopped him from standing so he crawled instead.

"Wow that is pathetic..." Allen said with a sigh. "Lenalee! How the hell did you fall in love with him!?"

"I honestly don't know... I guess because he was hot and funny..." Lenalee answered with a sigh.

"Don't forget pathetic..." Allen added in.

"Tch." Kanda sounded as he started to get up.

"Oh? You're still alive?" Allen commented while turning to look at Kanda.

"I'm not that weak Moyashi..." Kanda said while trying to stand using Mugen as a cane.

"Moyashi? The hell is that?" Allen asked with confusion.

"It means Beansprout..." Kanda said.

"Then... you just... called me... short?" Allen asked slowly as he started to tremble a bit.

"Um... Is he... okay?" Lavi asked.

"I AM NOT FUCKING SHORT YOU JACK ASS!" Allen yelled before a thousand swords and daggers of all kinds appeared and surrounded Kanda.

"Yuu... I think you should apologize..." Lavi said with fear for his friend.

"Oh... It's far too late for that..." Allen said in a demonic voice. "Hehehe... Time to die!"

With that said every sword and dagger was launched at Kanda killing him instantly.

"YUU!" Lavi yelled with terror.

"Oh you won't miss him. He'll be coming back in a moment." Allen said as he started to walk over to Kanda's blood soaked body. "As much as I hate to do this, I could still use another puppet and this guy seems pretty strong so it would be fun to see him a little more murderous."

Allen took one last step and looked down at Kanda's body and pulled a dagger out. He brought the dagger to his lips and started to slowly lick the blood off of it. When the dagger was cleared of blood, Allen threw it to the side causing it to get stuck in the wall. He put his hand out over Kanda's body and every dagger and sword disappeared along with every wound he had.

"Get up Yuu Kanda!" Allen shouted.

Kanda started to move and stood with ease.

"Yes master?" Kanda said with a monotone voice. (not much change XD)

"Y-Yuu..." Lavi said barely above a whisper.

Allen looked over at Lavi it a smug grin and said, "Yuu Kanda... I command you to kill Bookman Jr... and make it bloody..."

Kanda stood there frozen with wide eyes. "Do I... Do I really get to kill him?"

"Yes... I don't joke around when it comes to my art..." Allen said with irritation.

"Finally! Get over here Baka Usagi! It's time I live up to my promises of killing you myself!" Kanda yelled before running after Lavi.

"Don't hurt me! Yuu! I thought we were friends!" Lavi yelled while avoiding Kanda's attacks.

"If we're friends then stop and let me kill you! Also... DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Kanda yelled as he slashed at Lavi with his Mugen leaving a small gash.

"Lenalee." Allen called calmly.

"Yes master?" Lenalee asked as she came next to Allen.

"Kill the others. Kanda can deal with Jr on his own. You get the others. If Bookman Jr isn't dead by the time you're done then help Kanda. Understand?" Allen ordered.

"Yes master. Who would you like me to start with?"

"How about... your brother..." Allen said while looking around and stopping at Komui.

"Yes master."

**(A/N: What will happen next? Will Lavi survive? Will Komui survive? Will this story ever stop being sadistic? All of these questions will be answered... Right now! The answer to all three being No. Also unless things change Allen will be sadistic and not a Mary sue and switch to being a good guy out of random. Continue voting, reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading. Also read my other story The Brother and The Sister. I'm also planning on writing another story, still D. Gray-man. Tell me if I should or shouldn't write he new story. Warning if I write the story then it might take longer to update. If I do make another story then it will be the total opposite of this one. Keep that in mind and review with the answer along with telling me if this story is making you sadistic or not. Bai! c(X )**


	7. War & Bloodshed Part 4

Chapter 7: War & Bloodshed Part 4

**(A/N: Hey guyz! Your favorite, sadistic, and psychopathic author is back! HA! I'm most likely not your fave but still had to try...{If you love me tell me!} Polls!**

**Crown Clown/Innocence:**

**Yes: 9**

**No: 7**

**Allen being 14th:**

**Yes: 17 (I think we have a winner here)**

**No: 2 (Ha! It was a landslide!)**

**Neah being alive:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: 3**

**So now you know what's going on! I'm gonna stop counting the votes for Crown Clown and 14th since I have those planned out already. I'll still continue the Neah voting though... like anyone will still vote for that... Whatever! Oh and to the people that think Allen will be too strong with being the 14th, having Innocence, AND his abilities{wow that is a lot} I've found out how to balance it all out so shut up and just enjoy the story! Hehehehahaha! My friend keeps rubbing off on me... Dammit Nicole! I still love her{friend way!}... I'm going to shut up and let you read now...)**

It had been somewhere between a half hour to an hour since the Noah's, Earl, and Allen started their attack on the Black Order. About half of the Order was destroyed by now and unless you were fighting them, you had no clue where the Noah's were. After about five minutes into the fight every golem had exploded for an unknown reason, most blamed Allen for it.

"What do we do general!? Some of our best exorcists are missing along with Chief Komui!" Miranda yelled as she ran towards Tiedoll.

"We just have to trust they are safe..." Cross interjected calmly.

"How can you be so calm!? They're our friends and colleagues! How do you know they aren't already dead yet!?" Miranda yelled through her tears.

At that moment Lavi walked in with his headband around his neck and his hair in his eyes(well eye). Right after him came in Komui, followed by Reever, Johnny, and Tapp. The strange thing is it looked like Lavi was carrying someone. After a moment of staring at the unconscious person on Lavi's back, they realized it was Kanda. Everyone finally got out of their shock and ran to check on everyone.

"Is everyone okay? Why do you have Kanda with you?" one of the scientists asked as he got up to Lavi.

"Yuu is still alive but barely... We managed to at least do enough damage that Allen is passed out... I don't think he's going to be getting up for a while..." Lavi stated while still having his head down.

"Okay... we'll take care of Kanda as fast as possible." Matron said as she came out of the crowd.

"Thanks..." Lavi said as he took Kanda off of his back and started to walk away.

Matron cut open Kanda's shirt to check his wounds and saw there was nothing wrong. "What the... Is this supposed to be a joke..?"

"No... It isn't a joke..." Kanda said as he started to move around and get up while grabbing Mugen.

"Yuu-kun..?" Tiedoll said barely above a whisper.

"Stop... CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda shouted as he unsheathed Mugen and attacked the general.

"Yuu-kun what are you doing!?" Tiedoll called out as he managed to dodge the attack.

"Kanda please stop this!" Miranda yelled out just before a knife was put up against her throat. "W-what..?"

"You loose... Good bye and good night my dear Miranda..." Komui said before he slit Miranda's throat.

"No! Miranda!" an exorcist yelled as she saw Miranda fall to the ground and large puddle of blood underneath her coming from her neck.

The exorcist ran over to Miranda and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. Miranda had died from two causes; bleeding out and lack of oxygen.

Moments later you could hear Lavi's voice but it was hard to understand. Kanda and Komui had jumped back knowing what was going to happen.

"Hiban!" Lavi yelled as the fire stamp covered the floor.

Every exorcist was burned immediately. The only ones that survived were the one's who knew it was coming and every general.

"LAVI! There better be blood or else you're dead!" a voice shouted from the hall.

"O-of coarse!" Lavi looked around and nearly puked due to the amount of blood.

Allen walked in through the hall and nearly screamed when he saw the bloodbath. There were torched bodies, severed heads, looks of pain, fear and worry forever etched into their faces. Limbs hung loose from the bodies that were launched onto the roof and got stuck on the chandelier along with blood raining down and an assortment of small limbs including fingers, eyes, hands, scalps, and if they were hit in the right spot against the pointed chandelier, then bits of brain would fall as well.

"ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL!?" Allen yelled out as he started to run around the mess he called art.

Every once and a while he would come across a person who was just barely hanging onto life. Allen would create an axe or sword and stab it into the persons head either letting more brain spill out or cutting off the head and kicking it around like it was soccer ball. While running around, he let out a maniacal laughter mixed with a cheer of joy.

"You... you sick bastard!" Cross yelled out as he pulled out his Judgment and aimed it at Allen.

When Allen stopped running around to tell Cross '_I'm not sick, I'm just a good artist._' Cross shot him aiming for any vitals and hitting Allen in the lung. Allen's eyes widened when he felt the contact from the small piece of metal, and looked down to see his chest was bleeding. He put his hand over the wound and stared at the blood that got onto his hand. He let out a breath that seemed to jump like he was nearly laughing, then collapsed onto the floor.

"MASTER!" Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, and even Kanda yelled with worry for their owner.

The four ran over to Allen's passed out body and were shocked to see him. The hole was already nearly healed, but that wasn't what shocked them. Allen's pale skin had turned ashen and his blood red scar had turned nearly black. Allen was a Noah.

The four generals in the room ran over to the boy to check if he was dead but only saw the same as what the three ex-exorcists and ex-chief saw. Cross looked at the wound he had just inflicted and saw it wasn't there any more. It was completely gone!

Cross picked up Allen, knowing full well the new Noah was passed out. "I'm taking the kid to the infirmary, then a cell. You three take the others and get them checked out." Cross commanded the other generals.

The three generals hit the pressure points on the back of Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Komui's necks. Sokolo and Tiedoll took two each while Klaud went to look for Reever, Johnny and Tapp.

Allen slowly started to open his eyes as he twitched a little. Cross looked at the kid over his shoulder and whispered "Calm down. I won't hurt you. I want to help you and Neah." With that said Allen nodded and fell back into the darkness known as sleep.

**(A/N: Ha! Chapter over! Yeah it's short... sorry 'bout that... It's just I didn't want to put too much into the chapter and I didn't know how to get to the next idea so I decided to separate it. Well the War & Bloodshed parts are over now. Honestly I'm sorry if it made you sick to read that but... I couldn't help myself... Dammit Diavo stop giving me and Allen murderous ideas! Well please vote for Neah being alive or not, review, fave, follow, and read my other stories! Yeah not even gonna name them...**

**P.S. If you guys review more I'll stop being bored and I'll stop making new stories and work on this one instead! I made 2 new stories in the past few days! **

**Anyway please keep reading and please read my other stories too! Bai! c(X )**


	8. Capture and Pain

**Chapter 8: Capture and Pain**

**(A/N: Hey guys! So I got a review to work on this story only and put my others on pause. I looked at all my stories and realized... the others are practically crap compared to this... so since nobody seems to care about Neah{sadly} I'm going to stop the voting. All is planned out now hahaha! Time for you to read! Enjoy!)**

Allen started to regain his consciousness. He started to open his eyes but was blinded from the light shinning directly into his eyes. He noticed what he was laying in was soft and warm. He figured it was a bed. He tried to remember what happened before he passed out but before he could get far, a massive pain surged throughout his body. He pin pointed where the pain came from and found it was where he got shot. He realized the wound had healed, but around the bullet leaving the metal piece laced with Innocence inside his body.

He recalled who shot him and what happened when he woke up for those few moments. Cross had shot him and then had the nerve to say '_Calm down I don't want to hurt you._'

Allen could help but think one thing. '_Damn you Cross... Who the hell shoots someone then goes and says I dont wanna hurt you!? You'll die by my hands alone Cross..._'

At this point, the pain was truly horrible. So Allen decided to take a chance and do something drastic. He lifted his hand and pointed it like when he would use it as a weapon. He lifted his arm as well and brought down his hand at the source of his Hell. He nearly let out a scream but knew if he did someone would stop him from what he was doing.

Allen had his hand in his own lung and was trying to find the bullet. When his fingers had felt the sting of Innocence he knew he found it. He put his fingers around the bullet, ignoring the new pain he had gained, and started to pull it out.

How wrong he was. Allen's wound wasn't healing AROUND the bullet it had started healing making the bullet a part of his body. He could feel some of his own flesh on the bullet along with a few of his viens connected to it. He could feel it. The more he pulled the more blood would come out as well. After a few pulls he got annoyed with taking it slowly so he wrapped his whole hand around it and pulled as hard as he could. His hand, along with the bullet, came shooting out of his body.

Allen opened his eyes for a moment to look at the bloodied bullet then look at the new hole in his chest. He didn't care honestly. He was just happy the piece of metal was out of his body. He looked around and saw a metal tray next to his bed and put the bullet there.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Just then the door opened and two sets of footsteps were heard. The footsteps got a little louder as they got closer to Allen. The drape around his bed was opened so the people could go in and see him.

They were shocked when they saw Allens hands over a fresh wound. The kid was breathing heavily and looked like he was in pain.

"What happened here?" one of them voiced out.

Allen opened his eyes to see who was there. The first person he saw was one of the doctors and the other was Cross.

"Hey kid! What the hell happened here!?" Cross shouted with annoyance for Allen not answering sooner.

Allen lifted one of his hand and pointed at the tray and more specifically the bullet that used to be lodged inside him. He looked at the two people and saw they were shocked.

"When did you take the bullet out?" Cross asked the doctor.

"We... we didn't... I was going to ask you how major of a procedure it would have been to take it out... I didn't know if there was a risk of him dying half way through..." the doctor said with shock.

"I'm... not that weak..." Allen said with deep breaths laced with pain.

"Why did you take it out yourself?" Cross asked with surprise.

"It hurt like hell... to leave it in... the Innocence in the damn thing made my entire body sting..." Allen said with the deep breaths continuing but now he was holding his wound tighter.

"Here's another question for you kid. Which hurt more the hole in your chest or the bullet?" Cross asked for the shocked doctor.

"Leaving the bullet in... felt like my entire body was burning in a raging inferno and showed no signs of dying down... the hole in my chest just makes it hard to breath..." Allen said with his voice becoming hollow breaths.

"Y-you shouldn't speak... there's a hole in your lung so you have a lack of oxygen... calm down and I can take care of it-" the doctor stated but got cut off.

"Shut up... give it a minute and the wound will heal... so leave me alone already..." Allen said with annoyance yet with a face that showed pain.

"We won't leave until the pain goes away." Cross said with annoyance.

"It doesn't hurt though..." Allen protested.

"Really?" Cross said as he came up with an idea.

Cross put his hand on Allens and slightly pushed adding some force on Allens wound. Allen couldn't hold it back any more. He let out a shout of pain that was heard throughout most the halls.

"See it still hurts..." Cross said bluntly.

"Damn you... you bastard..." Allen said with even more pain written on his face.

"**That** is why you can't leave yet." Cross said as he eyed Allens wound which was still covered by the boys hands.

"What is going on in here!?" Leviller said as he slammed open the door shortly followed by Howard Link.

"The kid was trying to leave so I stopped him..." Cross said without care.

Leviller grunted and walked over to Allen pushing Cross and the doctor out of the way. "How do you think you could have left?" Leviller asked Allen with a scowl.

"Beat the crap out of the people in my way..." Allen said while trying to look menacing yet the pain wouldn't allow it.

"You can't even argue with me... so how do you think you could fight?" Leviller said with a mocking grin.

Allen was about to comment and maybe even punch Leviller but more pain ran through him. It was worse than when the bullet was inside him. Without knowing, Allens face showed only a fraction of his pain. His hands putting so much force on the wound. But it wasn't the hole in his chest that hurt. The pain had come from his entire body. He went from lying flat on his back to his knees bent, feet flat on the bed, both hands still on the wound, and his head on his knees.

"What the hell... Hey kid what are you doing?" Cross yelled at Allen.

"It hurts... It hurts so much..." Allen said barely above a whisper.

"Where does it hurt?" The doctor asked as he tried to calm Allen.

"Everywhere... it hurts all over..." Allen said a slight bit louder.

"I need you lay back down and stay calm. Otherwise it will hurt even more, understand Allen?" The doctor said with a soothing voice.

Allen tried to nod and move but his pain wouldn't let him. "I cant... please help me... I cant move at all..." Allen said with both pain and fear in his voice.

"Can I get some help here, Cross? Link?" the doctor asked.

Link looked at Leviller who nodded thinking if the kids pain went away he would get answers. Cross, on the other hand, looked like he'd commit suicide but since he had nothing better to do at the moment he helped. Link held down Allens feet while Cross held Allens shoulders against the bed.

"Allen can you please move your hands?" the doctor asked as he noticed something black around the wound.

Allen was wearing a white shirt. There were two things that stood out on his shirt. Some dirt mixed with some blood but the one thing that stood out the most was the black around the wound. As far as he knew, Allens shirt was a plain white dress shirt. So the black concerned him.

Allen moved his hands away after a few moments and the doctor saw the black was coming from the wound. He wasn't the only one that noticed either. It seemed everyone in the room had noticed including Allen.

"D-damn it..." Allen whispered with shocked eyes. "Please I need to go! I need to get out of here right now! I'll come back and do whatever! I just need to go right now!" Allen shouted like it would be the end of the world.

"Why should we trust you?" Leviller asked. "What makes you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

"Because I know you just want information out of me! And if you dont let me go then I die along with everything you want to know!" Allen shouted past the pain.

"What's that supposed to mean? And how would leaving for a few moments help?" Link asked with slight shock from the outburst.

"There are two 14th Noahs. Neah Walker and me. We share the power. And by share I mean one of us gets all the power while the other gets what they had before the Noah powers. The longest we should have the Noah abilities is for six months, but I've had the abilities for over a year. If you have that power for too long then you start to loose your sanity along with your life. Me bleeding is a sign of it. I shouldn't be able to get injured let alone bleed, but if my immortality starts to wear off then its easier for me to get injured. Now let me leave!" Allen explained and demanded.

There were a few moments of silence, Allen wasn't even hissing in pain. Everyone was looking at Leviller wanting to know what his response would be. Finally Leviller made a decision.

"Link." Leviller said.

"Yes sir?" Link responded.

"Watch over him and make sure to bring him back. I don't want my information to get away without me knowing it first." Leviller said.

"Yes sir." Link said with a salute.

"So... how are you going to get to the other?" the doctor asked for everyone.

"With the Ark." Allen responded bluntly.

"The hell is '_the Ark_'?" Cross asked.

"This." Allen said as he snapped his fingers and a near diamond shaped white door with the number '39' appeared.

Allen started to move around and eventually sit up. Once he sat up he lifted his right arm of the bed and a cane appeared. Allen let his legs fall off of the bed and his feet touch ground. Slowly he stood up and leaned on the cane while still holding his wound.

"You coming or what?" Allen said with an annoyed tone.

"Y-yes." Link responded as he walked over to Allen to help balance him out.

"Lets go already." Allen said while walking closer to the strange door called the Ark.

When Allen walked through the door, they all freaked out. Link practically froze yet remembered his job and walked through as well. When Link came through he found himself in the middle of a pure white town. There was nobody around which made it easier to find Allen and Neah.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been run over at least ten times." Neah said with curiosity.

"Your damn Noah got me into trouble... again. Take it back already." Allen said with pain evident in his voice.

"You really need to control it better..." Neah said with a sigh.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Allen yelled.

"Whatever. I'll take it back now." Neah said with all seriousness

"Fine." Allen said while holding out his bloodied left hand.

Neah took his hand and they shook. With that Allen got another surge of pain and nearly fell to the ground but Neah helped balance him. When Allen lifted his head he started to look better already. He wasn't sweating any more and the pained face returned to a normal calm.

"There. Better?" Neah asked.

"Much. Thanks. See you in another six months." Allen said calmly with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets, and standing tall.

"Ok." Neah said as he walked through a random door.

"Where is he going?" Link finally spoke.

"Don't know, don't care." Allen said while waving his hand and walking back through the door they originally came from. "Oh and the Ark eliminates whoever is in here when Neah and I aren't. So you might want to get out now."

Link started to look around and thought everything was calm. When Allen stepped completely out if the Ark it started to react to Link in there alone. The light blue sky which was calm a second ago became a blood red. The pure white building turned black and strange creatures crawled out of the shadows. Link nearly screamed with terror but instead ran through the door Allen went through.

Allen saw Link run through the Ark door right before it closed and he had a face that showed pure terror. He released a small laugh and went back over to his bed.

"Let me guess. You took too long to leave and you saw the defense system?" Allen asked while looking over at Link.

Link nodded rapidly and Allen laughed. Everyone looked at the kid on the bed who had his hand under his head. Most didn't understand what the defense mechanism was but it must have been terrifying if Link was like this.

"So... what do you want to know?" Allen asked Leviller as he rested his head against his fist.

With that question out in the open and lingering in the air, everyone was silent.

**(A/N: Ha thought Allen would be tortured didn't you!? Well he was somewhat tortured but mostly by himself... Whatever. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, fave, and follow! Bai! c(X ) **


	9. Explanation

Chapter 9: Explanation

**(A/N: God damn apps! I literally JUST finished writing this chapter and I went to save so I could upload and guess what! My damn Kindle Fire erased it saying there was an error with saving! DX Damn apps! Well whatever... I recently found out this story has over 2,450 views, 35 faves, and 38 follows! Also thanks Zera of the Half Moon for the review. Your lie made my day! XD If you guys had any questions about Allen's past they will most likely be answered here. On with the story, I mean shit, I mean story... c(X )**

"Um... Hello?" Allen said as he waved his hand in front of Leviller's face.

"How... how can you move around so well..?" the doctor asked with shock.

"Its called walking. It when you move one foot in front of the other." Allen said while thinking the doctor was a moron.

"I know what walking is. I meant how can you move with that wound?" the doctor said with annoyance.

"What wound?" Allen asked with true curiosity.

"The hole in your chest." Cross said as he lit a fresh cigarette.

Allen got curious and lifted his shirt to see the wound. It wasn't there. There was no mark or anything. Not even a scratch.

"How... how is that possible..?" the doctor said as he walked over to Allen and put his hand where the wound was to check if he was crazy.

Allen winced a slight bit due to the doctors hand being cold. Allen looked at the doctor like he was insane. Three thoughts ran through Allens head '_What the hell is he doing?_', '_What has he been smoking and/or drinking?_', and '_Please! Don't be a rapist!_'.

"Does that hurt?" the doctor asked as he pressed on the spot the wound was.

"No..." Allen said plainly. "But... can you stop touching me?"

"Oh! Sorry!" the doctor said as he pulled his hand away. "But... how did that wound heal so fast..? It was a fatal wound and two minutes later it's completely healed with not even a mark..."

"Oh! That wound! It actually took a while to heal... Usually I don't even get wounded and if I do then it doesn't even take 30 seconds to heal..." Allen said plainly.

"Who are you and what are you?" Leviller asked.

"My name is Allen and in being immortal I can't be injured nor do I age, allowing me to change the age I am."

"Last name?" asked Cross.

"Nope." Allen said plainly.

"I thought I saw a document on you. There wasn't much information other than what you look like and your name. It said your name was Allen Walker." Link said.

"Well technically I don't have a name. When I was younger my best friend died. The Earl came to me saying he could bring her back. I was weak so I agreed to it. I was happy when she came back and started to move and say my name. The Earl told her to kill me and she attacked me. She said that she would curse me for all eternity then slashed at me leaving a gash on the left side of my face." Allen said calmly yet sadly while touching his scar.

"I ran away as fast as I could. The gash was healed leaving this scar. I ran through the town I was in with her following me and killing whoever she passed. Eventually I came across a hardware store and found a shovel. When she came around the corner and found me I used the shovel and hit her destroying the metal skeleton. A few minutes after, I found the Earl and brought the shovel up against the back of his head. He passed out instantly and I attacked him with the shovel repeatedly. When I regained my senses my shovel was covered in blood, and the Earl was dead and drenched in his own blood. My friend was the only reason I kept my name so when she died I decided to never keep a permanent name." Allen finished as he was looking at the ground with sad eyes.

When Allen looked up he saw everyone was frozen in shock. Cross' cigarette was on the floor and he was wide eyed. Leviller didn't change much other than his dead silence and usually squinted eyes were now nearly round. The doctor had passed out and land on one of the beds. Link was the only calm one and was writing in a little black book.

"So how old were you and long ago was this?" Link asked calmly.

"You're no fun..." Allen pouted. "I was about 10 years old and it was about 1,500 to 2,000 years ago. There was a second one that purposefully came after me and I killed him too."

"I see..." Link said as he wrote some more in the journal.

"Why don't you guys ask better questions?" Allen asked with boredom.

"How did you meet Neah?" Cross asked as he regained his composure somehow.

"How do you know Neah?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"I was friends with his brother Mana. How do you know him?" Cross replied.

"I travel a lot and when I was walking through a town a saw a bright, white light come from an alley. I walked over to the alley and saw Neah in his Noah form. I pointed a gun up to his head and told him he would die for being a Noah. He told me he hated what he was and would be happier if I ended him. After about an hour of talking we decided to team up and kill all the Noah Clan. Later we got closer and became friends. He's also my uncle." Allen answered.

"Uncle?" Cross asked.

"I ran into Mana one day and he found out I was an orphan. I had met him before but I forgot what he looked like and he didn't know what I looked like as a kid. He adopted me and gave me the name 'Allen Walker'. I never believed myself to be a 'Walker'. They were kind hearted, polite, and the complete opposite of me. Though I did like the name 'Allen' so I kept it." Allen explained.

"You said you were just an immortal and you hate the Clan of Noah so how did you get you're Noah abilities?" Link asked while looking at Allen from the corner of his eye.

"35 years ago, after we killed most of the Noah family, Neah was badly injured and I found him in an alley. He held out his hand and I took it think he needed help up. He passed his Noah abilities over to me. I didn't realize at first and then healed him. Shortly after we found out that since I wasn't a Noah I couldn't control the powers it gave me for too long. I gave the abilities back after a few months then found I was half Noah and Neah was now the same." Allen explained.

"What happens when your abilities go out of control?" Link asked.

"My abilities get weaker, I can actually be injured, and I end up a little more psychotic then usual." Allen explained with a smile growing across his face during the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Leviller asked.

"I mean, what you saw of me earlier was me in a weak state. I was insane so I couldn't control my abilities causing them to loose strength." Allen said with a smirk.

"How strong would you say you are?" Link asked.

"How much strength does it take for you to crush a single ant? That's how much of my strength I use on humans, and it's only 10% of my power." Allen said with a sadistic grin.

"You really believe yourself to be that strong?" Leviller asked. "You must think highly of yourself."

"I never think highly of anyone, especially myself. The only way I could consider myself as highly, would be the fact that I like to work alone with only some assistance from Neah." Allen explained.

"So why did you make our colleagues your puppets?" Cross asked.

"For the fun of it of coarse! I don't need them any more so I relieve them of their duty as my toys." Allen said then snapped his fingers.

"So all of them are back to normal?" Link asked.

"Yes. They have regained their senses and are in control of their own beings again. They can follow who ever they want and have their emotions and memories in their control as well." Allen stated calmly to which everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I have another question for you." Cross said.

"Yes?" Allen asked.

"Will you help us in our goal of destroying the Noah family?" Cross asked with all seriousness.

Allen let out a slight laugh and said, "Like hell! I don't have Innocence and I'm pat Noah and you want to recruit me? Trust me when I say you don't want me to join. I'm on neither side. Not the Noah nor the Order. All I want is the death of the Noah's and to kill the ones who make me angry." Allen said as he snapped his fingers again and the Ark door appeared. "Until next we meet."

With that said, Allen disappeared through the white panel leaving everyone in the room speechless.

**(A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just realized this is the longest story I have ever written. Dang... If there's any questions about the Allen and his past that weren't answered, just tell me and I'll try to get it answered in one of the chapters. Please fave, follow, review, and continue reading. Bai! c(X )**


	10. Truths and Innocence

Chapter 10: Truths and Innocence

**(A/N: Hey guyz! I'm back! Sorry for the wait... *checks when I last updated* Eh you didn't have to wait long... Well I got three good things happening and one bad thing happening! 1. Today is my dad's b-day! I forgot how old he is... I stopped counting at 53... 2. I have three weeks off of school! Woohoo! 3. In the next three weeks I will most likely be updating a little more. Not a promise! I'm gonna be away from my computer for about 5 days for new years but that isn't for a little while. The bad stuff... The day I go back to school is my 15th b-day... Why did I have to be born on January 7th!? :'( Well whatever... Would have updated sooner but the usual and something new came! I was lazy and got writers block! :D Ain't that shit fun!? On with the crap! I mean chapter! XD )**

Allen was walking around the Ark and remembered the door Neah had gone through. He walked to the door and opened it only to see the same alleyway he met Neah in. He walked out of the Ark and onto the wet pavement.

Allen looked up and saw clouds yet it wasn't raining so he figured it had just stopped. He snapped his fingers and the large white gateway disappeared. He walked out of the alley and saw nobody on the streets which made him curious.

He took another step out of the alley and heard a bell toll. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a large clock in the middle of, what looked like, town square. He walked up to the clock to get a better look at the time and saw it was midnight.

"Well that explains why no one's out..." Allen said to himself not knowing of his followers.

"Master Allen! We finally found you! Are you alright? Mistress Noah was worried about you!" One of the followers yelled while running up to Allen revealing it was a Level 3 Akuma.

Allen turned and saw the monster change into it's true form. It was covered in blades almost as if it was a blade. Allen smirked as the Akuma got closer and kneeled. This Akuma happened to be his favorite. The reason for this particular Akuma being Allen's favorite was simple. Our favorite sadist had an addiction to anything that could draw blood and this Akuma did that job quite well.

"Your name is Asashin, correct?" Allen question the level 3.

"Yes sir." Asashin answered.

"Good." Allen said as he snapped his fingers causing the assassin to explode.

Ten other Akuma of either the same level or lower came out of their hiding spots ready to attack Allen.

Allen lowered his head enough so his snow white hair would cover his eyes only allowing his sadistic grin to show.

'_They're so idiotic. All of them. Including those damned Noahs._' Allen thought as he lifted his arms up and spread them apart causing every Akuma within 100 miles to freeze in place.

"What the hell!? Why can't I move!?" A level 4 yelled revealing itself.

"Oh... With the addition of a level 4, this should be a hell of a lot easier." Allen said under his breathe.

"The hell are you talking about!?" The level 4 yelled.

Allen slammed his hands together causing all of the Akuma within the selected area to collide into a massive ball of a few hundred machines. Every Akuma started yelling threats at Allen but only one comment actually came to Allens ears clearly.

"You traitor! Wait until Master Millennium hears about this! He'll give you a death worse than anything you could imagine!" the level 4 shouted causing Allen to lift his head revealing the sadistic and psychopathic look in his eyes which made every Akuma shut up.

"He could never kill me! I've killed him twice before and I shall do it again and again until he finally gives up! Earl! I know you're listening in! Give me a sign to show you're here!" Allen yelled.

A few moments later the Earls voice came out of the level 4. "Allen Walker! What do you believe you are doing!?"

"I'm killing you once again Adam! Only this time I have a different name!" Allen yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" The Earl yelled with curiosity.

"You know what I'm talking about! You just don't remember because I look different! Maybe you would understand more clearly if I looked different..." Allen said as his hair turned a red-ish brown and he became a 10 year old once again.

"Jerediah Holting..." The Earl whispered through the level 4 before his voice vanished completely and a purple dust cloud appeared and formed into the the Earl.

"Nice to meet you again... Adam..." Allen said as he turned 15 again and the color washed from his hair. **(A/N: gonna stick with calling him Allen since it's less confusing)**

"How dare you still live after what you've done!" Earl yelled while turning Lero, his pink umbrella, into his sword and lunging toward Allen.

"Is that really all you've got?" Allen said as he lifted his index finger stopping with sword instantly.

"How have you gotten this strong!? Nothing can stop my sword!" Earl yelled while pushing on the sword some more.

"You've given me 2,000 years to improve... Don't you remember?" Allen asked with another sadistic grin. "Though I must thank you for giving me all of eternity! In the past 2,000 years I've grown to hate humans, hate the Noah's, learn the secrets of the world, and best of all, learn of the beauty that comes from a blood bath!"

"My ancestors were unable to destroy you but I will! Jerediah Holting! Allen Walker! No matter your name and title I shall be the one to kill you and spread your blood across the world!" Earl yelled.

"If you can't get that sword of yours to even scratch me then how the hell do you expect to kill me!?" Allen yelled as he moved his index finger launching the Earl into a near by building.

Allen turned back to the massive ball of Akuma that were now silent from shock. "Now that the interruption is over I can finish what I started." Allen said as he held out his arms to the side again and smacked his palms together forcing all the Akuma to be forced together creating a new Akuma.

"Welcome back Asashin." Allen said as the new level 5 Akuma shaped into the same form as Allens favorite Akuma.

"Thank you sir." Asashin said as he became himself again but in his human form.

"Let me see your ability. I wish to know how your skip in evolution turned out." Allen said formally.

"Yes sir." Asashin said as he tried to look like an Akuma again yet his body didn't change as much as they expected it to.

Asashin looked like a normal man in his mid 20's. He had pitch black hair the same length as Allen's, emerald eyes, and was only an inch or two taller than his master. When he tried to turn into an Akuma he didn't change much other than his pale skin gaining a metallic tint and a silver helmet the same as a knights appearing over his head.

"You look like a knight... let me see your ability." Allen commanded.

"Yes sir." Asashin replied. The blood red lights that were in the slits of the helmet where the eyes were slowly started to vanish as to show he was closing his eyes in an attempt to concentrate.

After a few moments of waiting Asashin held out his hands and swords the color of blood came out of his palms. He quickly grabbed the swords and threw them in a random direction going straight through 10 houses cleanly without making a single crack in the wall. Two seconds later, every building the sword touched crumbled into dust.

Allen widened his eyes then smiled with a mischievous smirk. "Tell me Asashin... Do you think you would have any other abilities?" Allen asked.

"I believe so." Asashin answered before making daggers appear between his fingers. He stared at one particular spot on a building and launched the daggers in different directions only to have them all curve and go to the spot he was staring at. "How is that sir?"

"Good. Very good. I knew you were strong enough to do this, that's why I liked you Asashin." Allen complemented right before the house the daggers hit crumbled into dust as well.

"Thank you my lord." Asashin replied while kneeling in front of Allen.

"You know... Now that I think about it... You look far more human than a level 4 and even more so than a level 5 would... I believe we may have skipped a level and made you into a level 6..." Allen though aloud.

-{Back at the Black Order after Allen left}-

"Hevlaska, what's wrong? I got a notice from you earlier." Komui said as the elevator lowered towards Hevlaska. (A/N: If anyone knows what Hevlaska is then can you please tell me?)

"It's that piece, Komui... The one that hasn't moved in 2,000 years..." Hevlaska said.

"What do you mean?"

"It moved... a short while ago it stopped moving... Do you know if someone different was here and just recently left..?"

Komui's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Allen... Walker... But... that can't be right... Please Hevlaska tell me you're lying!"

"I would never lie about something vital such as Innocence..."

"No..." Komui said under his breath with something akin to terror. He never wanted to see Allen Walker ever again and now they had to search for him. How could his day get any worse..?

**(A/N: Hahahaha! Finally! If anyone has any suggestions on the next chapter please tell me! I keep losing ideas! The level 6 was Diavo's idea. Please review, favorite, follow, and do what ever you awesome people do! Bai! c(X )**


	11. A Forced Join

Chapter 11: A Forced Join

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! I need to stop having weird ass dreams... The other night it was a zombie apocalypse which made me wonder if I had anything that would let me survive... I found out my house might be a mini version of a military force... great -_-' ... The next night! Allen was locked up in a dungeon for some reason and Lulubell is walking past his cell in her human form and with a sandwich. Allen tells her she is a Noah even though they've never seen each other and she starts to question how he knows... His reply being "_I'll do ANYTHING for a sandwich!_" -_-' . Then last night it was ideas for this story and a new story I have not made yet~! Strange how somethings work... By the way if I do write the new story I'm giving you a heads up, it has nothing to do with zombies or sandwiches{maybe a sandwich here and there but they aren't going to trade their lives for it}! But a lot of Allen{of course}, the Noah, the Black Order, and secrets which some would rather not tell. Just like me to do something like that... Thank you weird ass dreams~! On with the story~!)**

Allen was walking down the street trying to find a hotel for him and his new, personal, blood thirsty toy, Asashin, to stay at. They would occasionally come across a group of akuma who wanted to kill Allen but Asashin would fight and kill them all with ease will somehow making blood splatter. There was nobody on the streets seeing as how it was 1:30 AM so it almost puzzled Allen when he saw the blood, but he decided not to question it and just kept going and enjoying the moon lights reflection in the random puddles of crimson.

"Good job Asashin..." Allen commented when his level 6 returned from destroying another batch of akuma.

"Thank you my lord." Asashin replied while kneeling in front of his master.

"Get up. We're almost at a hotel and I'd rather not be attacked by akuma in my sleep." Allen stated nonchalantly.

"Yes sir." Asashin said as he stood up and followed his master.

About five minutes later they came across a hotel. They signed in and got a simple room with a queen sized bed. They walked in and got comfortable. After about an hour of watching whatever was on TV, Allen ordered Asashin to stand guard outside of the room. Asashin did as commanded and left the room only to sit next to the door. Allen had been asleep for about an hour now and at some point Asashin fell asleep as well proving to be a bad guard.

"Found him..." A voice whispered as the owner opened the window to Allen's room quietly.

The owner of the voice came in quietly and easily found their target. Allen. They held their hand out the window and made a motion to the ones outside to come in. After about 30 seconds ten others came in, the last one nearly waking Allen. Without any hesitation one of the intruders took the last one outside and killed them without a single sound.

The intruder that killed the other came in with little to no sound. The intruders looked around and saw they were all there, excluding the one just killed. Some walked around the bed and some just took a few steps forward so they could surround the target. Again they looked at each other making sure they were all ready. They all turned into Akuma, either being level 3 or level 4, with the exception of one intruder being a Noah.

"I honestly don't know what we should do..."the Noah muttered under his breath. "Either take you home and force you to join us... or kill you... Why did you have to make this so hard Shōnen?"

"Master Noah, what is you're command?" One of the level 3 akuma asked.

The Noah, Tyki, sighed and was about to respond when all the akuma had blown up. Tyki looked at the window, seeing as how that was the only entrance at the moment, and saw our favorite samurai.

"Well isn't this a surprise? I guess the Earl isn't the only one who wants Shōnen here." Tyki said as he lit a fresh cigarette.

"Shut up Noah! What are you doing here?" Kanda hissed as he jumped through the window and got ready to fight.

"Quiet down before Shōnen wakes up and leaves again." Tyki stated only to get a 'Che' as a reply. "You see, Shōnen here is part Noah and that means he's a part of my family. Earl is still trying to decide if he wants the kid to join the family or just let him die. So why do you want him?"

"Got a message saying a large amount of akuma were being destroyed in this area even though we had no exorcists here. We were told to investigate the matter and when we found you, Tyki Mykk, we decided to take a break from our mission only to find you lead us to the one we wanted. So thank you Lord Mykk, and we will being taking him with us." Lavi said as he jumped through the window as well. (A/N: Don't know why they aren't using the door...)

"I know there's more to that story. Tell me why you truly want Shōnen." Tyki said as he sat down on Allen's bed.

"We don't need to tell you that." Kanda said with a scowl.

"Fine. But by how you're acting I'm going to say you believe he's an Accommodator." Tyki replied.

"Che." Kanda sounded, practically telling Tyki he was right.

"You know I'm not allowed to let any of you go." Tyki said before bringing the cancer stick up to his lips and breathing in the fumes. "But you see... He's partially the 14th which was never said to exist. Do you know why the Earl went around saying there was only 13 Noah?"

"Because the 14th was supposed to be a disgrace." Lavi answered. "The Earl didn't want the 14th to ruin his and his families name."

"Close but no cigar..." Tyki answered as he stomped out his cigarette. "The true reason was because every Noah respected the 14th and would rather follow him instead of the Earl. The Earl didn't like this so he made up lies about the 14th saying he was just using us and that he was a traitor trying to kill us. Most of the family believed him but only a few didn't. Road and I are the only ones who still believe in the 14th and believe the Earl lied to us. There were more but the Earl killed them and made it look like accidents for not following him."

Lavi stood there with shock. He didn't know what to say. He looked over at Kanda and saw he was speechless as well. The room was so quiet that you could drop a needle on the carpet and nearly hear it echo. A tired moan sliced through the silence coming from Allen. Everyone looked over to the waking teen with a hint of fear.

Allen's head flipped side to side before he finally decided to sit up. He rested his head in his hand for a moment before feeling like someone was watching him. He lifted his head and opened his blurry eyes only to see his three visitors. Allen not being a morning person was thinking straight and just ignored that they broke into his room.

"How did you-?" Allen started to ask slowly and with slightly slurred words.

"Window." Tyki stated plainly.

Allen nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"So..." Lavi started but couldn't find anything to say.

"ASASHIN!" Allen yelled angrily at the door.

The door slammed open and and Asashin ran in immediately. "Yes master?"

"Why are they in here?" Allen asked while pointing at his '_guests_'. "I thought I told you to guard and make sure I wasn't bothered."

"You told me to guard the door sir. I deeply apologize." Asashin said as he kneeled at Allens bedside.

"You're blaming this on me now?" Allen asked slowly and menacingly as his voice seemed to get darker along with his skin.

"O-of course not my lord." Asashin stuttered.

"You better not be lying to me-" Allen started but was cut off as someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Allen looked at the hand then to its owner revealing his golden eyes and stigmata. He looked at Tyki who had a small smile and watery eyes.

"Why do you look so pathetic?" Allen asked Tyki.

"It's good to have you back Dante." Tyki said with a shaky voice.

"...Joyde?" Allen questioned Tyki who replied with a nod. "W-what happened to Road?"

"She still doesn't know about you being alive. She thinks Allen is just an immortal kid with strange abilities." Tyki explained while whipping away nonexistent tears.

"Okay..." Allen said as he closed his eyes again.

"Mind explaining?" Lavi asked Tyki.

"Explaining what?" Tyki asked innocently and with pure curiosity.

"Explain all this Noah shit or else I slice your throat." Kanda threatened.

"Sorry Samurai but I'm not allowed to say anything unless he says other wise." Tyki said as he pointed his thumb at Allen.

"Either shut up or talk outside. I can't focus with all this noise. I need full concentration to find her." Allen said with an annoyed tone.

"Got it but-"

"Yes you can tell them as long as they shut up for ten God damn minutes. Just go outside and tell them." Allen said with even more annoyance almost as if he would blow up whatever made a sound.

Tyki nodded and motioned for Lavi and Kanda to follow him to the door so they could talk in the hallway.

The trio stepped out of the room. "What do you want to know?" Tyki asked and began their Q and A session.

"Who is he truly?" Lavi asked.

"His name is Dante Hakai. Only few know the truth about him so you're lucky." Tyki stated.

"What do you mean we're lucky?" Kanda asked with annoyance.

"Dante was the very first 14th Noah. He was said to be killed by the Earl but he wasn't. Before the Earl could make the finishing blow, Dante casted a spell on himself so he would survive. But it back fired. He was turned into a young child and his appearance changed so he was practically hiding in plain sight. The Earl noticed that practically any where he went Dante was either there or in the area.

"One day the Earl went to confront Dante and ask him how he was almost everywhere. Dante ran and was caught by a Noah who was with the Earl. They took Dante to their home so they could ask him what they wanted to know. Every time he answered a question the answer seemed strange. The Earl resorted to one last question; What was the boy's name?

"One thing a Noah couldn't lie about was their name. Dante said his true name to the Earl who was shocked and furious at the same time. Dante used the Earls stupor to his advantage. He ran away as fast as he could and ran into someone. The person asked if Dante had a home and he replied with a no. The man took Dante to his home and took care of him like his own son. Dante was given a different name and went in hiding. He met many people he thought he could trust but only one person was the most trust worthy. Dante gave his memories of his old family to the one who saved him that day. Dante told him to hold his memories until he needed them again and the man did so.

"Three years had passed and the Earl and the rest of the Noah family had believed Dante to be dead so they all forgot about him. One day the Earl went out to '_help_' mourning people. He came across one child who had been mourning for his father and so he promised to revive the man. The child excepted and when his fathers soul came back the father chased the kid through out the town.

"Eventually the child was cornered and the father had caught up to him. The father left a gash on the left side of the child's face giving the child his memories back. The child was Dante and the one trying to kill him was his best friend and father. His father attacked himself causing the soul to leave once again.

"Dante was furious. He found the Earl and used his newly regained abilities to fight and kill the Earl. Dante had been in hiding using different disguises and names so the Earl wouldn't find him again." Tyki explained then took and deep breath of air.

"I heard he killed the Earl twice." Lavi stated. "So why does he want to avoid them if he knows he can beat them?"

"Every time he had to fight the Noah family, he would nearly use his full strength. If he went all out then the world would most likely be destroyed especially if he was fighting the Earl. Dante wants the world to exist. He wants humanity to survive. But he wants nothing more than the true death of the Earl." Tyki explained while lighting a fresh cigarette.

"You know those things kill you." Allen said as he opened the door with Road clinging onto him.

"They also get rid of my stress." Tyki replied.

"Whatever. Not my fault if you die. Just so you know, I'm not going to revive you if they do kill you." Allen said as he walked back towards his bed.

The trio left the halls and went into the silverette's room.

"Oh hey I just remembered something." Tyki stated.

"That would be?" Lavi questioned.

"Dante, what are we gonna do now that they know?" Tyki asked.

"Well, Adam will most likely find out they know about us and use Wisely's abilities to get the information he wants. Even the order won't be able to protect them. So there's only one choice left." Allen said.

"What are you hinting at Moyashi!?" Kanda growled as he grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt and lifted him off the bed.

Allen just looked Kanda in the eyes dully. After a few moments of staring at each other Kanda started to tremble and slowly lowered Allen back to the bed. He backed away slowly and eventually tripped and fell onto his butt.

"Kanda! What happened?" Lavi asked in all seriousness.

"H-he's t-terrifying..." Kanda stuttered.

"What..?" Lavi asked in surprise.

"Ever heard of Dante's Inferno?" Allen stated with a smirk.

"Of course... But what does that have to do with this?" Lavi questioned.

"I'm the controller of Dante's Inferno. Yuu Kanda saw a bit of it." Allen stated smugly.

"Th-that's..." Lavi stuttered again.

"Terrifying? I know..." Tyki said as he shivered at the thought.

"Back to the topic we were talking about earlier. Yuu Kanda! Lavi! You both have learned of a secret deeper than any other. To protect both of you along with the secret you both will be forced to help me." Allen stated.

"What if... we decide to go against you..?" Lavi questioned with fear of asking.

"If you don't follow me and somehow keep the Earl from thinking you know anything, then you die by the Road or Tyki's hands. If you leave and tell the secret to anyone then I kill you both myself and you are permanently trapped in Dante's Inferno." Allen said with a sadistic grin.

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other realizing they were both shaking worse than a chihuahua in the north pole. They both looked at Allen with wide eyes and slowly nodded their heads.

Road let out a small giggle which caught Allen's attention.

"What is it Road?" Allen asked.

"Both of them are so scared they can't even think. It also looks like Samurai-kun is imagining being in that place for all eternity, while Bookman Jr is trying to figure out how bad it is but doesn't want to know at the same time." Road said with a little giggle at the end.

Allen looked at his new recruits with a smirk and stated, "I can already tell these two will be good pawns in our little game. Maybe even become knights. Either way, I can tell this will be the last defeat of Adam as the Millennium Earl."

**(A/N: Finally~! I need to get rid of procrastination! I woke up at 11:30 AM and started this immediately and finished at 5:46 PM... Damn ADD! By the way for those of you who didn't see before, the level 6 idea belongs to Diavo! I forgot to say that last time because I was in a hurry and got yelled a for it... {Happy Diavo!? Also stop blaming me for your shit!} Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Please keep reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting~! Bai~! c(X )**


	12. Update & Thanks!

Update & Thanks!

Hey guyz~! It's me again~! I know you guys wanted this to be a new chapter but alas that most likely won't happen soon... You see I've come up with a few ideas on how the next chapter should be, but I don't know which idea to use. So I recently have created a poll on my profile for what **you** think should happen next. Hope you guys will help in the making of this story~ There are some choices that are serious and some that are just for fun, but either way I need your help! If you have your own ideas on how the next chapter is but it isn't up there then PM me~

This story has recently hit 4,000 views and I'm extremely happy! I would name everyone I'm thankful for reading but I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to read 42 or more names... I have to say I'm probably most thankful to Diavo, Koneko Hoshi, MercenaryCrime, Zera of the Half Moon, LadyMimi101, B, and bakannia. Along with TykiAllen, 3Alaska3, and Lonewolf685. You guys were here the whole time and your reviews make me the happiest~! Sorry if you didn't want to be called out for your amazingness but I had to say my thanks.

Please go look at my profile and vote on the poll I would say I'll give you something if you vote but alas that's kinda impossible~ Hope to get those reviews into the hundreds soon~! Bai~! c(X


	13. The Town They Once Hated

Chapter 12: The Town They Once Hated

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! Sorry for making you wait a month but people didn't vote on the poll so I was waiting for more votes. Today I had no homework so that's a plus. The downer is if it was raining then we would be having a fucking blizzard! Happy one week after my birthday~! My present? Depression. Friends are in a fight and it's getting bad. Figured being a sadist would cheer me up... If you guys ever become terrorists then you never got any ideas from me! Some ideas come from a demon that my friend gave me by accident and others from Google... I imagined the beauty of the bloodbath all day at school a few days ago. Let's see how this works shall we?)**

Allen and Asashin were walking down an alley way. Allen had his eyes closed and hands in his pockets dodging every trash can in the alley. Asashin was following his master wondering how he moved as easy as he did.

"Master?" Asashin asked.

"What do you want?" Allen asked with slight annoyance.

"You have walked through this entire town with your eyes closed and I was wondering how you did it."

"Simple. This town doesn't change much. Everyone still puts everything in the same places. Everyone who lives here wishes for peace and likes the countryside. I've been here a few times using this place as a meeting point with Neah."

"Oh."

"Can you shut up now?"

"Sorry master."

"Well you haven't changed." said a voice which seemed to echo through the alley.

"And you still like being in the shadows." Allen said with a smirk.

"Touche." the voice said.

"Get out here already!" Allen yelled with annoyance.

"Calm down!" The voice said as its owner started walking out from one of the other alleys.

"I would but I have idiots with me." Allen said with the same annoyance.

"You claim everyone as an idiot." the voice said stepping out of the shadows revealing his dark spiked hair and tan trench coat.

"Shut up Neah." Allen said with a hint of anger.

"Oh? Did I make the kiddy upset?" the voice, Neah, teased.

"Call me a kid one more time you annoying ass." Allen said calmly but with evident anger.

Neah leaned down to where he was at Allen's eye level and teased, "Lit- tle- kid."

Allen made his hand into a fist and punched Neah to where he was launched across the alley making a crater in the wall and breaking most of it down. "Don't call me a fucking kid if I'm older than you, you fucking dumb ass!"

Neah stood up and walked out of the house through the hole he left. "Well you look younger. You can't have those rants every time someone calls you a kid. You look like a teenager! People will get you confused with a kid!"

"Then people shouldn't be so stupid!" Allen yelled getting ready to fight Neah.

"You know people can't help it! They're simple humans!" Neah yelled attracting a crowd.

"What do you mean by '_simple humans_'? You make it sound like you're better than humanity." One of the villagers asked.

"Damn it Neah! They're going to figure it out! Then they will have to go as well!" Allen yelled with both anger and annoyance.

"They haven't figured out anything! Why do you always have to kill people instead of remove their memory?" Neah asked while trying to calm Allen.

"Kill?" The villagers whispered. "What are they talking about?"

"Everyone! Hey everyone! I found something in the library!" a villager yelled while running towards the crowds with a book that seemed to be a couple hundred years old.

"What's wrong Jeffery?" a man asked.

"Look at this mayor." Jeffery said while panting and holding up a book that said 'Uppercliff Town History'.

"Our town's history? What about it?" The Mayor asked.

Jeffery opened the book to a page he had marked. "Look at this picture sir." He showed the page to the mayor who was shocked.

The page had an old picture of the town when it was first created and with all of the people that lived there in the photo. It was a nice photo if you didn't look too deeply into it. Yet if you looked at every face you would see only one who wasn't smiling and someone trying to get that man to smile. The one who was getting his friend to smile looked a lot like Neah but many people figured he had a common face. The friend that wasn't smiling, however, looked exactly like Allen. The scar, light hair, and light eyes. When you compared the current bored and annoyed Allen to the picture there wasn't a resemblance. The two were the exact same person!

Normally a man in a picture, who was bored and annoyed, wouldn't be that shocking. Normally a man, who was trying to cheer up his friend, wasn't that strange. But it wasn't just that. It was the date that shocked them all. _August 20, 609_.

"This... This picture was taken over 1000 years ago..." One villager said.

"No... The town was created over 2000 years ago on the date said... That's 609 B.C.!" The Mayor yelled alerting everyone.

"What..?" the villagers whispered in shock then looked over at Allen and Neah.

"I told you they would realize it. Why the hell did you allow that picture to be let out!?" Allen yelled at Neah.

"Um... I can explain?" Neah said while backing away slowly.

"Let me guess. You were about to grab it when Annalese (Anna-lease) came by and distracted you." Allen said with annoyance.

"Um... Ah screw it! How could I _not_ be distracted by her!? She was so fucking hot! Did you ever actually look at her other than glimpse at her?" Neah argued.

"I'm not a fucking pervert like you Neah! She was supposed to get married and yet you still did her two days before her wedding! Do you realize how angry her family was along with how angry Joseph's family was!? They were ready to murder you if you did that again and were pissed at her! They shunned her when they found out she was pregnant with _your_ child!" Allen argued in return.

"You mean Annalese Cain?" The mayor asked.

"See! Even they know who she was!" Neah yelled.

"So it's your fault my family was shunned for generations!" The mayor yelled angrily.

"Told you it would happen." Allen said in a dull tone.

"Shut up." Neah muttered.

"What's your name? You were in the picture as well but it's hard to find who the names belonged to." A middle aged woman asked kindly as she walked up to Allen.

Allen smiled, kneeled down, and kissed the girls hand. "I have had many names ma'am. But the name you wish to know is Jerediah Holting." Allen said like a kind and true gentlemen.

"Jerediah... Holting..?" a villager questioned.

"Yes?" Allen asked.

"You're the reason my ancestor married another man!" the villager yelled with anger. "He was supposed to marry one of the richest and most beautiful women in the village!"

"Allen~" Neah said in an eery tone. "Explanation~?"

Allen made his hand into a fist and hit Neah in the face with the back of his fist. "Shut up Neah." Allen turned to the villager. "Do you mind telling me his name?"

"Tyler Williams."

Allen's eyes widened and he lowered his head covering most of his face with his hair. Allen mutter something under his breath that nobody could hear.

"What did you say?" Neah asked holding a cloth up to his bleeding nose.

"He... me... it..." Allen muttered a tiny bit louder.

Neah blushed at what he thought his friend said. "W-what?"

"...stalked me..." Allen said muttered.

Neah's blush faded and he was officially lost. "You need to speak louder and clearer man."

"He fucking stalked me every where! I woke up everyday with him either outside my door waiting for me to wake up, outside my window watching me sleep, inside my house next to my bed watching me sleep, or even in my bed! Every time I saw him he would say '_How did you sleep sweet heart?_' or '_Before you go to sleep I want you to know I love you!_' He was fucking creepy as hell!" Allen yelled.

Everyone looked at the villager who called Allen out. He was now blushing thinking about his families past. They looked at Allen who was blushing as well. Not because of embarrassment but because of anger. Allen had realized he had nothing but bad memories in this town.

"You know what!" Allen yelled gaining even more attention. "I hate this town! I have no good memories here! This fucking place can just go to hell for all I care!"

Allen lifted his hand turning it into a fist and punched the ground creating a shock wave. All the villagers were launched back while Neah just stood there thinking.

"You know..." Neah said grabbing Allen's attention "The only thing I liked about this town was Annalese. Without her here I have no reason to keep this town. Allen." Neah gained a sinister smile which Allen read with ease. "Let's destroy this place."

"Bloodbath?" Allen asked innocently.

"Bloodbath." Neah said with a psychotic grin.

"Yay~!" Allen said as he made daggers appear and launched them all at the villagers killing two instantly and wounding four others badly. "Asashin!"

"Yes master?" Asashin kneeled next to his master.

"Attack plan Alpha Delta." Allen said with a sadistic grin.

"The best plan I must say." Asashin said getting a sadistic grin of his own and turning into Knight Marauder, his akuma form.

Asashin disappeared and two seconds later you heard screams coming from the opposite side of the town. Blood curdling screams were heard then abruptly stopped giving the impression the heads were gone and the people were dead in the most painful and bloody way possible.

"What's 'Attack plan Alpha Delta'?" Neah asked as he watched Allen stab his hand through the neck of a villager and pull up taking the head clean off.

"Clear out the town leaving only the bloody remains of the once living villagers." Allen said with a kind smile.

Neah looked at Allen almost as if he was crazy and slowly opened his mouth to speak. "That is pure genius..."

"Thanks!" Allen said as he went back to being a sadist and throwing the mayor into the air and throwing various swords, daggers, and spears at the soon to be bloody mayor.

The mayor was pinned to the wall of the city hall with the swords piercing his hands and feet and the spears and daggers hitting in a straight line up his legs meeting at the lower stomach and going straight up and splitting off onto the arms to the hands. Allen made a movement with his hands almost as if he was tearing something in two. The mayor was split into many pieces. Arms tearing in two straight down the middle each, along with the legs. He was torn straight down the middle as well and the only thing that stayed in tact was the head which fell off of the bloody body.

Allen walked up to the head with a smirk and a sword. He picked up the head and looked into the lifeless eyes. "You and your family have annoyed me for generations after generations. That wont happen ever again though." He threw the head into the air and swung the sword at it like it was a baseball and the sword was a bat. The blood of the head squirted everywhere covering Allen's shirt. Brain, eyes, and tongue were thrown as well with some brain landing on Allen.

Allen opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed then, revealing blood red iris' instead of the usual silver. He looked at the sky and felt the blood rain down while seeing Asashin fly over with dead bodies.

About an hour after enjoying the blood bath, Allen realized he had to get back to his group of idiots. He called for Asashin and Neah and they started to walk back to the hotel the group was staying at.

As soon as they got back Road tackled Allen giving him a hug and kiss then realizing he was covered in blood. She rubbed some of the blood off of Allen and licked it. "This is blood from many different people. He had a bloodbath without me!?"

**(A/N: And there it is~! Well that took four hours and now I feel better~ I hope you all enjoyed the bloodbath. All the ideas were mine actually. All I did was look at some dead bodies on Google~. Review, Favorite, Follow, and keep reading~! Bai! c(X )**


	14. Memories of Love

Chapter 13: Memories of Love

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! Writing this in the middle of class with no Internet... Damn you school! Whatever. It's early and I'm not a morning person. Just so you know, I had no plan for what would happen in this chapter so it might be crappy. I warned you. Onward to the crap!)**

It had been about a month since Neah had joined their group. Things had been pretty calm. Kanda and Lavi had immediately given up trying to kill Allen after he showed them Dante's Inferno, a place worse than hell could ever be. Tyki enjoyed the calmness of the past month and with nothing going on, Road got to be with Allen. Every once in a while they would come across a hotel with a beautiful Grand Piano. Road would always beg Neah to play a song on the piano and Allen would ask as well.

Neah would eventually give in and walk over to the piano only to be yelled at by the manager of the hotel. Tyki and sometimes Kanda would hold back the manager and allow Neah to play. When he played the piano everyone would freeze. The manager would stop struggling and listen to the beautiful tune that came from the piano and its pianist.

It happened every time. When they were ready to leave the hotel the manager and everyone staying in the hotel would beg for Neah to play one final song and he would give in. In the middle of the song the people would start crying at the beauty and were sad when they realized they would never be able to hear this again.

Even though he wouldn't tell anyone, Neah truly loved to share his music. It was one of those things where you hate it but then it happens and you're the happiest you've ever been. Neah was scared the Earl and the Noah would hear the music and come after him and the others but as soon as he touched the piano and played a simple tune, the fear would diminish.

Allen took this as an opportunity to have some fun. After Neah's lovely farewell melody Allen would ask if people would like to hear the melody for the rest of their lives. Everyone would answer yes. Allen would look at Neah asking him to play once again. Neah placed his fingers on the keys and the lovely melody would come. The lights would go out only leaving the one above Neah and his piano. When the melody was over the lights would come on and one would not be able to see the floor nor the wall paper.

Allen had granted the peoples wish. While Neah played, Allen did as well but only a slightly different. Neah played the piano while Allen killed the audience. Simple as that. Some times Tyki or Road would help Allen "_play_" but Kanda and Lavi would always stay outside.

They were Exorcists! They were supposed to stop this! That's what they though at least. The two would always think about ways to kill Allen and the two Noah's but then a thought would come to them. '_Why fight a loosing battle? It isn't worth losing your life trying to stop the unbeatable._'

Then they would think about running away. But that option disappeared as soon as it came to thought. The two Exorcists would remember what Allen had told them. '_Try to run and I kill you. Either you die by my hand or by the other Noah._'

So the two former exorcists stood outside. Lavi in a green long sleeve shirt and wearing his usual white jeans with a green head band holding up his hair and the holster for him Iron Hammer still on his leg. Kanda was wearing a tang top, that he usually wore when training, and black pants. A string tied up in his hair holding it up in a pony-tail.

Both had decided they weren't Exorcists anymore if they were teamed up with Noah and a sadistic psychopath. They didn't want to be found. So when they noticed two corpses who looked much like them. They put their coats on the corpses and left town knowing the Black Order would find the town and believe them to be dead.

The former exorcists stood outside leaning against the wall with their eyes closed and listening to the melody which promised death. But today was different. As they listened they heard a gasp and some bags drop. Both came from outside and a few feet away from them. The deaths were quiet and it was dark so how could anyone see the people being killed?

The two boys opened their eyes and saw the figure in front of them. Their eyes widened when they realized who it was before them. They had frozen when they saw her. Lenalee Lee (little miss annoying).

The two former exorcists snapped out of their trance when they saw Lenalee fall to her knees in tears. The boys ran over to her in worry.

"Lena are you okay?" Lavi asked as he got to her.

Lenalee looked up with tears in her eyes along with anger. She reached up and slapped Lavi across the face yelling, "Of course I'm not alright! Why did you two run away!? Do you realize how dangerous that was!? Why did you pretend to be dead!? Why didn't you come back!? Everyone is scared and sad because we all thought you were dead!"

"Lena..." Lavi whispered in shock.

"Turn it down Lenalee. We don't need _them _finding out about this." Kanda whispered as he knelt down to Lenalee's eye level.

"Who are you talking about?" Lenalee asked as she looked at Kanda worried.

"Our _oh so wonderful _boss..." Lavi answered gaining Lena's attention.

"Who's you're boss?" Lenalee asked with a hint of fear.

"Hello . I'm sure you would remember me." a voice was heard along with a set of footsteps walking closer to the group.

"Y-you're A-Allen W-Walker... right..?" Lenalee stuttered in fear.

Allen walked up to Lenalee and knelt down looking her in the eyes and holding up her head with his index finger under her chin. Lenalee visibly tensed at the touch.

Allen moved closer so he could get his mouth next to Lenalee's ear. "I'm glad you remember me. I promise not to hurt you nor your friends if you just keep all of this a secret. Alright?" he whispered quiet enough to where Lenalee had barely heard him.

"Why..." Lenalee whispered back. "They're exorcists... they need to be with the Black Order. So why can't they come back..?"

"Because I am protecting them. You see they know a very dangerous secret and the Earl will do anything to know it. I am mearly helping them survive." Allen whispered then backed away.

"Then... join the order! That way you can protect them and they can be back home!" Lenalee shouted desperately.

"Lena..." Lavi whispered in shock.

"Please... the order needs them back... everyone misses them. Please just help us!" Lenalee begged.

" I'm afraid you may have misunderstood. I'm not protecting _them_ I'm protecting the secret they barged in on." Allen said as he stood and held his hand to Lenalee. " I don't believe the order would want us. We have three Noah's with us." Almost as if on cue Neah, Road, and Tyki walked out of the hotel and joined Allen.

"Allen~!" Road yelled as she ran to Allen and tackled him into a hug not noticing the female exorcist.

"Hey Road." Allen said with a smile as he hugged said Noah.

"W-what do you mean they '_barged_ _in_'..?" Lenalee asked.

"They did exactly as you are. They let their curiosity get the better of them. Keep asking questions and you'll suffer the same fate as them." Allen said in a serious tone after remembering the girl was still there.

"Please Lena. You have to go back to the order and forget about all of this." Lavi asked with worry in his eyes.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ tell your psycho brother about this." Kanda said as he imagined what Komui would do when he found out and sweatdroped.

"Are you asking me to forget two of my best friends and family? How do you expect me to do that?!" Lenalee cried as she stood up abruptly.

"Lena I know it's hard but we're only doing this to protect you and everyone else." Lavi said.

"We can protect ourselves Lavi! What's so wrong about worrying about my friends!?" Lenalee yelled.

Lavi's eyes widened in shock and he looked away, unable to answer.

Allen let go of Road and walked over to Lenalee. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

" . I hope you can understand why I'm going to do this." Alllen said calmly with a small smile.

"Allen what are you doing?" Road asked.

"My dear Road, please forgive me ahead of time for this. It's only to protect us and our secret." Allen said as he looked at Road with hope, apology, and practically begging for forgiveness.

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee asked.

(**A/N: Just so you know I **_**hate**_** the pairing of Allen and Lenalee and you most likely do too. Forgive me for the following but there **_**is **_**a reason for it!**)

Allen turned back to Lenalee and sighed. Allen closed his eyes and leaned in kissing Lenalee. After about a minute, which seemed like hours, Allen pulled away and Lenalee fell, her body limp as she had passed out.

Allen watched as Lenalee fell to the floor and before he looked up he was hit from two sides. Lavi had punched him in the face for kissing Lenalee and Road had slapped him, feeling betrayed. Allen looked up and saw Road looking pissed and yet she had tears in her eyes.

Road had started to fall to her knees only to be caught by Allen. Allen held her as she cried into his chest and hit him weakly repeating "I hate you, you traitor." through her tears.

"Um... Allen? Mind explaining?" Tyki asked.

Neah, seeing as how the mentioned person was busy, decided to explain for him. "The 14th Noah has strange abilities that half the time we don't even know about. One ability that belongs to only the original 14th is the ability to erase someone's memory. Ever heard of a goodbye kiss?"

"Yes." Tyki answered.

"Well this is literal. He can erase anyone's memory just by kissing them and thinking about their memories of him or anything disappearing and theyre gone. Sounds kind of complicated but is actually pretty simple." Neah finished his explanation.

"Well that's fucked up." Tyki said as he looked back at Allen and Road. "How many girls have gotten angry at him because of that one ability?"

"This is the first. He didn't want to go around and have a relationship with anyone because he never wanted to use that ability. Now that I think about it... he's only kissed a girl about three times. Two of the three being Road."

"Who was the third?" Tyki asked as he looked at Neah with curiosity in his eyes and voice.

"Her name was Bella Marie. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was kind to everyone, even strangers. She had this aura about her that wouldn't allow you to be sad or depressed around her. She fell for Allen and he returned the feelings. One day he told me we had to leave the town soon but Bella wouldn't leave her home. He didn't want to hurt her. The next day he was supposed to tell her we had to leave. He ran home with her unconscious body in his arms. He told me he was trying to figure out how to tell her and she kissed him and fainted.

"When she woke up she had no idea who we were and she started to panic. Allen lied and tolled her we found her collapsed on the street. She thanked us for taking care of her and she left. After she was gone Allen collapsed in tears. He told me she kissed him while he was thinking about how it would be easier if they had never known each other. Almost as if it was a wish that had been granted. He promised he wouldn't love anyone ever again." Neah said finishing his explanation.

"I guess he lied. He seems pretty close with Road." Tyki said looking back at the mentioned couple who were now hugging and smiling. "I have to admit they're kind of cute together."

"We're agreed there. I say we go grab our stuff and get ready to leave." Neah said as he started to walk towards the hotel.

Tyki turned around and started walking back. He was next to the door when he saw a shocking reflection in the window. He turned around as fast as he could and his eyes widened in shock.

Yuu Kanda had his sword stabbed straight through Allen and Road. Kanda pulled the sword out allowing the couple to fall to the ground, now separated. Kanda grabbed the bloodied Allen and threw him over his shoulder while Lavi grabbed the unconscious Lenalee. The two exorcists took this moment to run back to the Black Order.

They would successfully complete the mission they were given months ago. Capture Allen Walker.

(**A/N: And the shit is over! Sorry all haters of LenaleexAllen but I had to! My friend forced me to read this story and it was very, lets just say, **_**active**_**. Not the kind of **_**active**_** I have here but the very descriptive and lovey dovey kind. So that's kind of been stuck in my head. Also this kind of works for Valentines day which is coming up in about two weeks XD. Well this chapter kind of helps for later on if I can do this shit correctly. Just realized I've been working on this crap for three days at least... Damn you ADD! Oh purple deer! Let me ride you! I'm gonna go before this shit gets worse. Please fave, follow, and review. Lets get reviews into the triple digits if we can! Bai~! c(X )**

**(P.S. I have a poll on my profile just asking what you think about me. Vote on that and I'll give you a cookie! If you give me ideas for bloodbaths and other ways that I can kill, then revive, then again kill Lenalee you get to be added into the story! Maybe! Probably not! But your idea will be! Again, sorry for the AllenXLenalee bull crap but I felt I had to. DEATH AND TORTURE TO THE BITCH WITH THE ANNOYING NAME!)**


	15. Innocence

Chapter 14: Innocence

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! Figured I couldn't torture you with the ending of the last chapter for long. Thanks to everyone who voted on the pole. Just one question. Who voted horrible? XD I won't hate you I just want to know. Also I'm pretty happy seeing as how a minute ago I had 5,825 views. I looked again a few seconds later and I now have 5,839 views. Good story maybe? I'll let you choose that. Onwards with the weirdness!)**

Allen slowly started to open his eyes and was forced to shut them at the sight of a blinding light. He lifted his arm and covered the light so he could see where he was. It seemed like a hospital room. He looked a little more and saw boxes everywhere. Allen's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened before passing out.

"ROAD!" Allen yelled as he shot up from shock and worry.

Allen cringed as the pain in his stomach hit him. He had barely felt himself get injured but saw Road bleeding from her stomach and passed out. '_Is she dead? No! Road is strong! She wouldn't die from something as little as this! But... she had a lot of blood under her. Damn it Road you better not die me!_' Allen thought, ignoring his pain.

One of the nurses had heard Allen shout and saw him sitting up. "Matron! He's awake!" the nurse yelled.

Moments later Allen was surrounded by nurses and exorcists. The exorcists wanting to kill him and the nurses trying to keep him alive and blocking the exorcists. Allen chuckled as he saw all of their faces but stopped immediately as it had caused more pain.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something red a spikey. Allen looked and saw Lavi and Kanda next to a bed. Lavi looked as if he was praying and Kanda was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring at Allen. Allen looked at the bed and saw Lenalee still passed out.

Lavi stood up and started walking towards Allen. Everyone knew he was angry beyond belief. The exorcists and nurses backed away leaving a gap in the crowd for Lavi to get to Allen easier.

"What's wrong with you?" Allen asked without any care.

Lavi lifted his head and looked at Allen with eyes full of rage and fury. Allen lifted an eyebrow to this like it was nothing. Lavi grabbed the collar of Allens shirt and lifted him up nearly choking him.

"What did you do to her?!" Lavi yelled obviously pissed.

"You don't listen do you? Neah explained it. I erased her memory of you and Kanda." Allen said calmly.

"That was a week ago! Shouldn't she have woken up yet!?" Lavi yelled.

"A week? She shouldn't be out that long. Unless..." Allen stated fading off into thought.

"Unless what?" Lavi questioned while shaking Allen.

"Unless she has deep memory of you. I've only done this once before and it was an accident but she was out for a few days. I believe the deeper the thoughts and feelings of the one she's to forget would take longer to erase. The fact that she's forgetting two people would take some extra time as well. I would say she would wake up in about... three hours maybe?" Allen estimated.

Lavi dropped Allen and took a few steps back. "So... she really is forgetting about us..? Why? Why did you do this to her!?" Lavi yelled.

"She wouldn't join us and I'm sure as hell the order wouldn't want us! I thought I would be kind and make her forget you so she wouldn't be sad!" Allen replied.

"You never even asked her! You just guessed!"

"Anyone could have figured out what she was saying! She was asking both of you to go back! It didn't matter how much she cared about you two! She just wanted to stay with the order! Compared to the order you two meant practically nothing to her!" Allen argued.

Lavi lifted Allen by his collar and shouted, "BASTARD!" as he punched Allen in the exact spot Kanda had stabbed him.

Allen let out a scream of pain that could have broken all the windows if it were slightly higher pitched. Lavi had dropped him due to the volume of the scream allowing Allen to double over and hold the wound which had re-opened.

The nurses gave up holding the exorcists back and took over helping Allen and holding back Lavi who still wanted to murder Allen.

Just then Leviller walked in along with his personal CROW Howard Link. "Everyone out of the way and shut up!" Leviller commanded.

The exorcists ran out of the room as fast as possible. The nurses went back to work but some stayed to take care of Allen's wound. Lavi was still angry but ignored it and sat in the chair next to Lenalee's bedside and went back to a praying position but his time he was praying for her to wake up AND know who he was. Kanda still leaning against the wall.

"Hello again Walker." Leviller said as he walked up to Allen's bed.

Allen opened his eyes, not realizing when he had shut them. He looked over at Leviller with annoyance in his eyes. There was just something about him that truly got on Allen's nerves.

"From the look in your eyes I'll say you remember me." Leviller said with a smirk.

"How could I forget your ugly ass face?" Allen questioned with uneven breathes.

Leviller's eyes narrowed and he slapped Allen across the face, shocking everyone. Allen was the only one who seemed unaffected by it other than his head moved. Allen looked up and glared at Leviller, who of which returned it perfectly.

Matron came up to Leviller and asked, "Inspector. Mind if I ask you what you are doing here?"

"Get this ungrateful brat in a wheelchair. Hevlaska is waiting to see him." Leviller said, looking away from Allen and to Matron.

"Why does she need to see _him_?" Lavi asked with annoyance.

"He may be an accomadator." Leviller said in all seriousness as he turned to Lavi.

"Please tell me you're joking." Lavi said as he stood from his chair and faced Leviller.

"I never joke around, Bookman Jr." Leviller said.

"How the hell is there a chance that _I _could be an accomadator?" Allen asked with more evened breathes.

"That should be impossible! The Noah and Innocence are complete opposites! How would he be able to hold both!?" Lavi questioned.

"We don't know. Now shut up and him me get him to Hevlaska's chambers." Leviller commanded Lavi and Kanda.

"Why us?" Kanda asked.

"Because you aren't doing anything. Also you're the only ones who know how to fight him if Walker tries to run." Leviller answered with annoyance.

Allen lowered his head, smirked, and said barely above a whisper, "Nobody here can fight me. They would all lose immediately. Those idiots only got me because I was off guard."

"What did you say?" Leviller questioned and glared at Allen.

"Nothing you need to know about." Allen said loosing his smirk and looking up at Leviller. "Just talking to myself."

"Why were you talking to yourself then?" Leviller asked, getting a suspicious feeling.

"Just hoping that I'm not an accomadator." Allen half lied.

"Better give up that hope because if you aren't, then you're scheduled for execution." Leviller said as he walked over to a wheelchair and brought it to Allen. "Someone get him in the chair."

After some arguing, a nurse put Allen in the chair and Lavi was stuck pushing the chair. Kanda was on guard the entire time with his hand on Mugen. Lavi was pissed that _he_ was stuck with this monster. Allen hated being crippled. Leviller led the way through the secret passages. He didn't need anyone attacking Allen and he much less needed Allen killing their few staff.

"Tell me one thing Allen." Lavi whispered. "Do you know if you can bring back Lenalee's memory?"

"I might." Allen whispered back without looking at Lavi. "I've never tried before but I could try it if you let me get close to her and you not punch me again."

"Fine. But if she loses the rest of her memory then you're dead whether you _are_ an accomadator or not." Lavi replied ending the conversation.

After a few minutes, the four met up with Komui. The five of them rode the elevator down to Hevlaska. Lavi pushed Allen up to Hevlaska and she lifted Allen out of the chair and touched her forehead to his. Instantly he felt good. He didn't know how to explain the feeling.

"I can sense it." Hevlaska said as her voice echoed throughout the dark room. "The Innocence, which has not moved in centuries, is calling for him."

"Are you positive Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

"Yes." Hevlaska said as she raised the Innocence fragment to Allen.

Immediately the Innocence shot to his stomach making him flinch. Unknown to everyone, other than Allen and Hevlaska, the Innocence had healed his wound. Allen started to tense. His entire body felt worse than when Cross had shot him. Allen let out a skull splitting scream which seemed to echo throughout the entire Black Order causing everyone to nearly collapse and cover their ears.

The scream ended abruptly as Allen passed out from the pain. Hevlaska put him back in the chair and Komui ran to him trying to find out why he was in so much pain. The first thing Komui saw was Allen's left hand turning pitch black and the color started to cover the rest of his arm slowly.

"He is one of the strongest Noah _and_ the heart of Innocence. This boy has not lived an easy life and it will only get worse." Hevlaska said.

"How do you know about his past?" Komui asked.

"His Innocence told me about his life."

"Can you tell us what his life was like?" Komui asked with pure curiosity.

"Allen Walker will not reveal his past to anyone. His Innocence understands he'd rather not let anyone know. I am not allowed to tell you anything." Hevlaska said, causing Komui to loose hope. "But there _are_ two who know about him for the most part."

"Who are they?" Leviller asked.

"Yuu Kanda and Lavi. They have learned of this child's past." Hevlaska said as she looked at the two mentioned exorcists.

"You two will tell us exactly what you know about him!" Leviller ordered.

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other, Allen, then the floor. "Fine." Lavi muttered under his breath.

**(A/N: And that shit is over! Forgot to say it last chapter but I can also say it now. I FUCKING HATE THAT BITCHES NAME! Do you realize how hard it is to repeatedly type 'Lenalee'!? Well my rant is over. I watched The Following and Seven Psychopaths. Along with getting ideas from other stories and from PMs *cough*FollieofMadness*cough* What? I didn't say anything. Hope you keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Promise there will be a bloodbath soon! At the very least a brutal and repeated death of one character XD Maybe an omake? Whatever. Bai~! c(X )**


	16. Alter-ego

Chapter 15: Alter-ego

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! I'm back again~! What is this? The third chapter in a week? Your strangest author is getting better at fucking up writers block! Yay~! I'm awesome to about 6 people~! Come on guys! Vote on my poll already! I'll give you a cookie and a death that we all wish~! If I don't get 10 people to vote {currently have 7 people who have voted!} then I won't make the Kenny/Lenalee chapter! You don't know what that is but let me just say you'll love it if you hate Lenalee~ {Which means its worth voting!} ^_^**

**Done while listening to TFS Hellsing Abridged, Mirai Nikki Abridged, Nightcore- Children of Darkness, and my dog scratching at a plastic bag.**

**Warning! This chapter gets weird. Involving psychopaths, hyper children, and quiet sadists. Can't say I didn't warn you. On to the crap!)**

Allen slowly started to open his eyes as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was the searing pain in his left arm. He sat up and looked at his arm and was shocked to see it pitch black with a green cross on the back of his hand. Only by chance had he realized his shirt was off. He had noticed as his eyes traced the darkness of his arm and saw the pattern around his shoulder which looked akin to kunai.

He moved his right hand over to his his left arm and touched the glowing green crystal. He pulled his right hand away immediately as his left arm burnt his right causing him to let out a pained gasp.

The gasp caught the attention of a nurse and Lavi, who was on guard watching over Allen. The nurse walked up to the "room", which was just a bed with drapes all around hiding the patient, and pushed open the cloth only to see Allen sitting up. She turned around and nodded to Lavi. Lavi walked out of the room to inform Komui about Allen's awakening.

"Are you in pain sir?" The nurse asked Allen.

"A little... What happened to my arm?" Allen asked lifting his left arm up.

"We found out you were an accomadator and the Innocence bonded with your body." Lavi said as he walked into the "room". (Do those things actually have names or are they just called rooms?)

"But... How is that even possible!? I'm a Noah! Wouldn't my body have repelled the Innocence?" Allen questioned in shock.

"Actually you had many fits within the past week. You nearly died because of one." Bookman said as he walked in.

"Who are you? And what do you mean a week?" Allen asked.

"I have no name. I am known as Bookman and you've been unconscious for the past week."

"WHAT!?" Allen yelled. "There is no way I was out for _that_ long!"

"I understand you are shocked but it's the truth." Bookman said. "You fell unconscious right after you gained your Innocence."

"Quit lying to me! There is no possible way Innocence could have merged with me!" Allen exclaimed as he let his feet fall off the warm bed and touch the cold ground and stood.

"Sit back down Jerediah!" a voice called from behind Allen.

Allen turned around and saw Leviller who had a smug grin on his ugly face.

"Why are you always here when I wake up? Also, how do you know that name?" Allen asked.

"Thank your little friend." Leviller said with a smirk and nodded his head towards Lavi.

Allen glared at Lavi. "You dumb ass! Do you realize how many lives are at risk now!?" Allen yelled with a hint of a British accent.

Lavi just stayed quiet and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Komui asked as he walked up to the group.

"The Millennium Earl will do anything to find out I'm alive! That includes killing every last one of you! At the moment you at least know a basis of who I am. That's enough for the Earl to come after you personally and threaten to kill you just for the little that you know."

"We already risk our lives everyday... I apologize but which name you you rather go by?" Bookman asked.

"_My _name is Allen Walker. _His_ name is Jerediah Holting. Don't get us confused. Jerediah is far too annoying." Allen said as he sat back on the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest ignoring the pain.

"What do you mean?" Komui asked.

Allen closed his eyes. His hair changed from white to brown, as it grew longer and was somehow pulled into a pony tail which loosely fell between his shoulder blades, and his scar fading away, along with the black on his arm from his Innocence, as his body grew smaller. Allen opened his eyes and they were now brown instead of silver.

"Hi!" Allen said with a higher pitch voice. "My name's Jerediah! Jerediah Holting to be exact! Who are you?"

"A-Allen?" Lavi questioned in shock.

Jerediah looked over at Lavi with child-like, innocence-filled eyes. "No. I'm Jerediah. Are you and Allen friends?"

"K-kinda..." Lavi answered.

Jerediah's face grew with so much joy that he jumped out of the bed and ran up to Lavi and grabbed his hands. Lavi realized just how much Allen, now calling himself Jerediah, had changed when Allen was his height and "Jerediah" was a few feet shorter.

Jerediah started to spin causing Lavi to spin with him. Jerediah stopped abruptly causing Lavi to fall. When Lavi looked up at Jerediah he saw the kid looked sad.

"What's wrong Al- Jerediah?" Lavi asked.

"Would you be my friend too?" Jerediah asked shyly.

"S-sure."

Jerediah's expression changed from shy to shocked to joy filled. Lavi could have sworn he saw sparkles in the kids as well. "Really!? YAY!"

Link walked up to Jerediah and picked him up from behind. Ignoring the rants and struggles Jerediah used to get free.

"Let me go bastard!" Jerediah shouted.

"Who taught you such language?" Komui asked shocked.

"Nobody you need to know about! Now let me go!" Jerediah argued.

"I'm not going to let you go until you calm down." Link said calmly.

"Let me go or else..." Jerediah said as his head lowered to where his eyes were covered by his hair.

"What are you going to do you little brat?" Leviller questioned with a smirk.

Jerediah looked up with amber eyes and completely serious.

"Noah!" Leviller yelled.

"Wrong... Not I. Dante is who you believe myself to be. My name is Jack." Jerediah said with a deeper voice than Allens.

"Jack" flipped the best he could and kicked Link in the jaw causing Link to release him. He made a back flip in the air and landed on his feet but lost some balance and put his hand on the ground as well. He stood straight up and started to gain height and his hair started to fade to a dark blonde. Eventually he got to be about Allen's height, maybe taller, and his hair was shoulder length and mostly covering his right eye.

"So far there are Allen, Jerediah, Jack, and a Dante we have yet to see. Are there any others?" Bookman asked.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he sat on the foot of the bed. "First of all, you _have_ seen Dante. You've seen "_Allen's Noah_", which is truly Dante. Secondly, there are two others we have yet to mention; Maylu and Sido. Though it's hard to get them to talk."

"Would we be able to meet them?" Komui asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "You would have to get Dante's approval first. He's the true owner of this ever changing body."

"Would we be allowed to meet Dante?" Bookman asked.

"As long as you don't arrest him for saying '_Hi_'." Jack said as he glared at Leviller.

With that said and out in the air, Jack had closed his eyes yet again allowing Dante to take hold once again. Not much changed about him in appearance. His hair turned silver, and spiked up a bit, and his muscles grew slightly. When he opened his eyes they were no longer amber but instead azure blue with a thin gold ring around the outer layer of the iris. Out of no where a silver earring materialized on his left ear and a long silver chain with a cross at the end materialized around his neck.

He smirked. "My name's Dante. Pleasure to meet you all. If only it were under better circumstances. What would yo like to know?"

"We heard you were able to bring every version of you to the surface. Is this true?" Bookman asked.

"Yes it is. Let me guess, you would like to meet everyone at once instead of waiting for them to switch?" Dante asked gaining many nods. "Alright. But I can't promise some of them will answer your questions."

Dante snapped his fingers and was immediately engulfed in flames. After a few moments, the flames separated and landed in five different spots in a perfect line to the right of Dante.

The flames closest to Dante had started to change shape and resemble a human. The figure started to look as if they were resting their left arm on their knee while the other leg was flat on the ground but with the right foot behind the other and the right arm resting on the laying right leg. They seemed to have red, spikey hair and their eyes closed. When the fire diminished it was easier to see the person as a teenage boy, around the age of 18. He opened his eyes and revealed the blood red color of his iris'.

The next fire turned into a small shape they had already met. Jerediah Holting. Sitting there with bright eyes, a wide smile, and his legs crossed and grasping his pant legs as he rocked back and forth.

The next was unknown as well. He sat in a chair with legs crossed and a book in hand. The book being in an ancient language that nobody seemed to understand. The person, another teenage boy around 16, had an almost bored look in his emerald green eyes. His hair tied back by a red ribbon, which was longer than his hair had been. His hair making a tight, two inch ponytail in the center of the back of his head. Flashes of red showed themselves in the boys eyes repeated but lasted for merely a moment along with the smirk that came with it.

Next was Jack. He leaned against the foot of one of the beds, with his legs out and one foot on top of the other, as he picked at his nails with a silver dagger with an opening in the middle making the blade look more like an outline.

Lastly came Allen. He was laying on the floor with his left arm in the air as he examined it and examined a silver dagger, much like Jack's. He lifted the dagger to his left hand and gripped the blade causing some blood to trickle down his arm. As he watched the blood flow down he saw the others and sat up with his legs crossed but still cutting his hand which almost immediately healed.

"I'm surprised I could bring all of them. They usually refuse." Dante said.

"I wouldn't be here if Maylu didn't fucking threaten me!" Allen yelled.

"I only made you come because that was the only way I could come! Hey Dan, where's Drako?" Maylu asked in a slightly deeper pitched voice than Allen.

Dante sighed as he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in the ground next to Maylu. After a moment of the small portals appearance a small black dragon came flying out towards Maylu's head. Maylu raised his hands and caught the dragon before it collided with his head.

Maylu chuckled, "You know. You try that every time and yet I always catch you first. Just give it up Drako."

The dragon, Drako, growl which just made Maylu laugh. Drako gave up being angry and just sat on his masters lap as his master, Maylu, pet his head.

"I don't know what's weirder. _That_, or the fact that Jerediah has sparkles all around him..." Jack said with a confused look on his face.

Everyone immediately looked at Jerediah and found Jack to be correct. Jerediah _did_ have sparkles around him but that wasn't the weirdest part. He was staring directly at Lavi.

"Um... Hi again?" Lavi said with confusion.

Jerediah lit up even more as he stood up and ran to Lavi and hugged him. Lavi was shocked much like Allen. Except they had different reasons. Both were rather confused as to why but as Lavi did nothing to change the scene Allen had gotten an idea.

Allen stood up and threw the knife between Jerediah's head and Lavi's stomach. Everyone was even more shocked from this. Lavi and Jerediah looked at Allen with fright and curiosity if he was sane.

"Let go of him Jerediah." Allen said with a glare sending chills down said boys spine.

"Why should I?" Jerediah said and he hugged tighter.

"Because I said so. Now let. Go." Allen said slowly with hidden anger.

"No!" Jerediah yelled and looked into Allen's eyes. "Go away." He ordered.

Allen's eyes narrowed. "You know you have no control over me. I'm stronger than you, moron." Allen said as three kunai appeared in between the fingers in his right hand.

"Both of you stop it!" Dante ordered gaining everyone's attention.

Jerediah let go of Lavi and glared at Allen before sitting back down, Allen returning the notion.

"Sorry about them. Allen here has anger issues and Jerediah doesn't like being ordered around. Most of us are complete opposites of another and those two are the ones who fight most." Dante apologized.

"Just ignore the brats." Jack said with an uncaring tone.

"I am not a brat!" Allen and Jerediah yelled in unison then returned to glaring at each other.

"Jerediah is older than you Jack. You really should call him such a thing." Sido said in a calm and quiet voice.

"And it speaks!" Maylu shouted.

"I'm not an '_it_'. I'm a person." Sido said as he continued to read his book.

"What are ya readin' Si?" Jerediah said as he gave up the glaring contest.

"Claudite inferno sursum. Suus 'nemo tuorum dampnas negotii." Sido said.

"Not cool Si." Jerediah pouted.

"I don't care."

Dante sweatdropped. "Well, um..." He turned to Leviller, Komui, Bookman, Link, and Lavi. "Where do you want us to start?"

**(A/N: And the shit ends there! Happy chapter 15 everyone! The longest story I have ever written! Yay! So just because I know somebody will pronounce at least one of the names wrong I have to say this.**

**Sido is pronounced sigh-dough.**

**Jerediah is just Jeremiah but with a 'd'. Simple.**

**Maylu is pronounced may-loo**

**Jack is simple Jack and same with Allen.**

**Dante is just dohn(like John)-tay.**

**Simple right? Also Dante is not from the video games or anything like that. Just thought the name was awesome.**

**Official translations! Sido told Jerediah "Shut the hell up. It's none of your damn business."**

**If you guys have any emo, insane, psycodic, sadistic, or strange songs that you think would work with this story please tell me. I found out today that the songs actually keep me focused more. They also help motivate me.**

**Stay tuned for the next piece of crap where I truely introduce all of these confusing as hell guys. Warning the story may get confusing at first but it laters gets easier to understand... hopefully.**

**People who think Allen is going to be _too_ powerful: Allen is the only one with the Innocence the others can't use it. Confusing but I'll explain next chapter. **

**Review, fave, follow, and vote! Remember! Your vote could decide if we get a bloodbath or not! Bai~! c(X )**


	17. Identities

Chapter 16: Identities

**(Hey guyz~! I'm back! Warning! If there are any fuck ups during this chapter, it's because I am writing this while in the backseat of my mom's truck. Figured I would update instead of sit in a truck for 4 hours with nothing to do. So yeah. Thank the Glamis Dunes Sandy Golf Tournament. Trust me. It's more fun than it sounds. Still trying to find out who called me horrible on my vote... Seriously! Just say if it was you! It's not like I'll hunt you down for it. I just want to know why you chose it. Speaking of the vote. I said I would make a Kenny/Lenalee chapter if I hit 10 votes. Guess what. I only have 8. But because I'm as evil as I am I decided to make it something else~ On with the crap!)**

Dante, Maylu, Jerediah, Sido, Jack, and Allen all sat in their spots patiently. They were waiting for Leviller or Komui to ask any questions. As they started to lose their patience, Maylu started playing with Drako, his pet dragon from the depths of hell, Jerediah started playing with his ponytail, Sido continued reading his book, and Jack and Allen were tossing knives at each other, the other catching the blade between their index and middle fingers then flipping it and tossing it back.

Dante sighed as he realized he was the only one with patience. "Please forgive them. They usually live for the here-and-now kind of things." Dante explained.

Komui nodded in understanding. "Then how about each of you tell us about yourselves?" Komui questioned gaining everyones attention.

Dante smiled and nodded as he stood in his spot. "We will introduce ourselves by age." he explained to the other five boys who all nodded in either agreement or boredom.

"My name is Dante. I am the original owner of the body we all reside in. I am the original Fourteenth Noah. I control the power of Dante's Inferno, otherwise known as Hell. My abilities allow me to summon the demons of hell, not the akuma you fight, along with the ability to control the flames of hell." (I feel like I stole that... Sorry Sam! Came up with the idea then figured it out... Don't hate me!)

Leviller looked at Dante with anger and disbelief. "Stop lying. Tell us the truth." he ordered.

Dante snapped his fingers and a dark red and black hole appeared in the ground. "You want proof? How's this?" Dante said as his eyes flashed gold.

As if on cue, a demon, that looked much like a level 3 akuma but with a head much more human, jumped out of the hole with a sword in hand. The hilt of the sword was made completely of bone with a skull hanging of the bottom and the blade was not metal but purely fire.

Within seconds the demon was behind Leviller with the sword near Leviller's neck. Were the demon commanded to kill Leviller it wouldn't need to stab him, but merely bring the '_blade_' closer and Leviller would be incinerated.

"What do you command for me, Master Dante? Do you wish of his ashes or severed head?" The demon said in a very deep and gruff voice.

"Yes!" yelled Allen excitedly and with a huge grin along with bloodlust in his eyes.

"No, none of that." Dante said calmly.

"Aw~ Come on why not!?" Allen shouted.

"Yes sir." The demon said, ignoring Allen and moving the blade away from Leviller and bowing to his master.

Dante held his hand out towards the demon of which handed its master the sword. Dante held the sword in hand and examined it for a moment. He flipped the sword to where he was holding it back-handed and stabbed it into the floor causing the flames to vanish and a black spot to be made in the floor around a fresh cut. He threw the hilt of the used-to-be sword into the air and it seemed to be consumed in fire. As the fire vanished everyone noticed the hilt had vanished as well. Then, shortly after, everyone realized the demon and hole in th ground were gone.

"How did you..?" Lavi tried to question but was held back by shock.

"I told you. Those were from the deepest pits of Hell. Pieces of Dante's Inferno. I can control them with ease." Dante explained with a smirk.

Lavi was speechless. He was impressed that such a person could hold that much strength, even if they were a Noah. Lavi knew he didn't want to get _this _Noah upset.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old do you think you are?" Bookman asked calmly.

"Hm... I lost count so to say. I know as a definite that I am over 10,000 years of age." Dante said in a calm thought as he tried to remember his true age.

"So would that be all?" Bookman asked.

"Yes. I believe what I have told you is enough of what you need to know of myself." Dante said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Maylu. Care to introduce yourself?"

"No." Maylu said sharply. "I don't have time to waste on these fuck-tards."

"Ooooh~ May-chan is angry~" laughed Jerediah.

"I'll fucking kill you if you call me that again you fucking moron!" Maylu shouted causing Drako to get angry as well.

"Calm down all of you. Jerediah stop making fun of him. Maylu. The sooner you introduce yourself, the sooner it will be over with." Dante reasoned.

"Fine." Maylu grumbled as he stood.

"My name is Maylu Ryne. I am the second controller of this body we inhabit. I have the ability of destruction. I am highly skilled in the medical department."

"He also doesn't give a damn about anyone other than himself and that stupid dragon of his." Allen mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Say that again ass hole!" Maylu shouted angrily as the ground around Allen began to crack and turn black.

"Which part?" Allen asked pushing Maylu's anger.

"He is not stupid. His name is Drako you idiotic jack ass!" Maylu shouted making some of the floor around Allen crumble and disintegrate.

Allen jumped off of the spot he originally sat on just as it fell apart. "Why did you name him 'Drako'? Oh right. Because its just the short and more retarded version of the word dragon!"

"Shut up!" Maylu shouted as he aimed to destroy Allen's arm.

Dante noticed Maylu's aim and commanded, "Stop it both of you! Maylu quit trying to destroy Allen! Allen stop taunting Maylu!"

Both mention people turned to face Dante. The two glared at each other then looked at Dante muttering "Fine" then sitting back down.

"Okay then... Who's next-?" Komui started to say.

"Hi!" Jerediah shouted as he stood. "My name's Jerediah Holting. I'm the third in control of our body and mind. I'm super cute and love ice cream~!"

"Give it up Jerediah. Don't listen to him. If you pay too much attention to him you fall into a trap." Jack explained.

"No! Don't tell them Jacky-pon~!" Jerediah shouted.

"Shut it! Don't call me that you manipulating idiot!" Jack shouted.

"What does that mean?" Lavi asked.

"Jerediah is a manipulator. He can change anything. Some's thoughts or a tangible object." Dante explained.

"Remember when I told you how we killed the Earl, 2,000 years ago?" Allen asked receiving only nods. "Well I partially lied. Jerediah _did_ use a shovel but he changed it into a sword and stabbed it through Adams heart. Killed him instantly."

"Why did you ruin the fun Ally-chan~!?" Jerediah shouted only to get a knife pressed up against his throat.

"I told you not to call me that." a pissed off Allen said.

"Aw~ Is Ally-chan mad~?" Jerediah teased.

"That's it!" Allen shouted angrily as he tried to slit Jerediah's throat.

At the last second, Jerediah changed the knife into a metal duck. Allen saw this and got angrier.

"That was my favorite knife!" Allen shouted while hitting Jerediah in the head with the duck, knocking the kid unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda questioned from the corner of the room.

Dante sighed. "Jerediah manipulated the knife into something '_cute_'. The '_cute_' thing ended up being a duck."

"Why did it stay metal?" Lavi question.

"He can manipulate the appearance of an inanimate object but he can't change the material it's made of." Dante finished explaining.

"Interesting." Link commented. "Seeing as how he's unconscious shall we move on?"

"Of coarse." Dante said as he looked at Sido. "Sido would you please?"

Sido kept his eyes on his book and shook his head.

"Quit being so quiet." Jack muttered.

Sido looked at Jack from the corner of his eye. "_Maybe you should speak less._" Sido thought.

"Sido if you introduce yourself then you can have that book you wanted AND you can read the entire thing without any interruption." Dante bribed.

Sido placed the bookmark on his page, closed his book and looked up at the others around him.

Instantly everyone heard a voice in their head saying "_My name is Sido Cline. I am the fourth inhabitant of this vessel. In my time I prefer to read and be left alone._"

Everyone looked at Sido either in shock or paying attention at first. Towards the end everyone was, instead of shocked, curious.

"How... how did you..?" Lavi questioned.

"He has the power of speech." Maylu commented with his eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked with annoyance.

"_It means that what ever I say becomes a command which forces me to communicate as I am now._" Sido explained.

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Kanda asked with more annoyance than before as he stepped closer to the commander.

Sido looked directly at Kanda and glared. "Pull out your sword, Kanda Yuu, and press it to your throat." Sido commanded aloud.

Much to everyones surprise, Kanda did so. The samurai struggled and was confused as to how his body was moving on its own. As Kanda pressed Mugen, his beloved sword and Innocence, to his own throat, a thin line of blood flowed down.

"Sheathe your sword and wipe away that blood." Sido commanded as Kanda did as told.

"_Do you believe me now?_" Sido asked only to receive a glare and shocked faces. "_That's what I thought._"

"Is there any more you would want to share?" Bookman asked.

"_I do not 'want' to tell of myself but I am forced to. When I am not reading, I am playing one of my games. Which comes to my asking. Would you like to play?_" Sido questioned as a mischievous grin spread over his face.

"NO!" Dante shouted.

"Do it!" Allen and Jack shouted in unison.

"I haven't seen one of his '_games_' in a while. Do it. It'll be fun." Maylu commented.

"Depends what the game is." Lavi stated calmly as he ignored the other comments.

"_Hm... What about chess?_" Sido asked.

"Alright." Lavi stated then turned curiously to Allen and Jack who were holding back their laughter. "What's wrong with you two?"

"You just signed your own death moron!" Allen shouted as he and Jack burst into laughter.

"_Since you two believe it to be so enjoyable to watch, how about you play as well?_" Sido asked with an almost sinister grin.

Allen and Jack stopped laughing immediately. "NO!" the two shouted in fear.

Komui and Lavi looked at the two with curiosity, Leviller and Kanda looked at them as if they were total morons, and Link and Bookman kept straight faces as the recorded what was happening.

"_Why not? It will be just a simple game of chess._" Sido questioned.

"Your '_simple game of chess_' kills people! You don't use chess pieces! You use humans! When the pieces are supposed to collide and knock one out, you have them fight to the death! You're a complete sadist when you play! You get to be worse then me and that:s saying _a lot_!" Allen shouted.

"I don't wanna play chess anymore." Lavi said rather fast.

"_Fine. Ruin my fun why not._" Sido thought as he started to read his book again.

"Guess it's my turn now." Jack stated as he stood with a smirk. "My names Jack Dane. Whether you know it or not, you _have _heard of me before today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leviller questioned with annoyance.

"Ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" Jack questioned.

"Of coarse. Though that was just a name for unknown serial killers." Leviller said.

Jack made a sound almost like a buzzer that went off when you answered wrong. "My dearly hated person you are very wrong. They started the name because of one person. Right when that person was caught, the police asked for his name. The killer answered with 'Jack the Ripper' then pulled out two butcher knives and killed the police allowing for the escape of the killer. Many people killed the same way he did so they believed the other killers to be Jack the Ripper." Jack said with a bigger smirk.

"How would you know this?" Bookman asked.

"Ha! Because I am the original Jack the Ripper! My weapon of choice being a butcher knife. Second favorite being a Desert Eagle. I'm fast on my feet and can pin-point any weak spots on any one. I know every pressure point of the human body which only helped in my killings. I'm the strategist of this group. Second on the chart of most sadistic and fifth to come into existence." Jack explained.

"Not as '_special_' ad the others now are you?" Leviller smirked.

In the center of Jack's eyes came a small red light that looked much like the light down the scope of a gun. "Malcolm C. Leviller. You're key weak-point is..." Jack disappeared then reappeared in front of Leviller and elbowed him in the center of his stomach. "...your stomach."

As Jack stepped forward and away from Leviller, the inspector fell to the floor unconscious. Link immediately went into action and pressed a knife against Jack throat who only smirked. Jack raised his hand and barely tapped the side of Link's neck. Within seconds Link was on the floor as well.

"Howard Link. A CROW member who only listens to Malcolm C. Leviller and no body else. Not even the ones higher than his boss. Your fatal weak-spot is your neck." Jack said as he looked at Link's unconscious body.

"W-what was that? Lavi asked. "You took them down so easily."

Jack looked at Lavi with a smirk and the red light in the center of his eyes. "My ability. When I look at someone with these eyes, I can see the weakest part of their body, their name, their age, and some of their secrets. My victims are practically an open book for me to read. Much like you at the moment Lavi. But I must ask, which name do you prefer at the moment? Lavi, Deak, Jed? What about the other 46 names you have had in your 18 years?"

"I prefer the name Lavi seeing as how that's my current title." Lavi said completely serious.

"Of coarse. Though now that I look farther in, you had quite a nice family. You seemed so adorable as a baby with your parents. It's too sad they couldn't stand your deformity." Jack commented.

"Shut up! Do NOT talk about that or my family!" Lavi shouted completely furious.

"Oh? So you have been lying by saying you didn't know your parents. I'm sure your brother would like to meet you again one day. How old was he when you were born?" Jack teased as he stepped closer to Lavi.

"Shut up! Don't talk about them! They all hated me! I don't want to see them ever again!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh but you see at least one of them everyday. Though your brother looks much different now then when he was four years old. Then there's also your younger brother that you never got to know but have met before."

"I- I have a younger brother..?" Lavi asked shakily as he fell to his knees.

Jack walked up to Lavi and knelt done to his eye level. "Oh yes. You also had a little sister. Though she died due to an akuma attack. The worst part about that is the fact that she died in your arms. Remember that shy and scared little girl you met three years ago? The one that got caught up in your fight and was just bearly grazed but the bullet? You killed all the akuma then noticed her and tried to help though you knew it was too late. After a few minutes of telling her she would be fine, she turned to dust in your arms."

At this point Lavi was bent over and clutching at his head. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear any of this. "Please... please just stop..." Lavi cried.

"Give him a break Jack. Don't torture the guy." Dante said.

"Fine." Jack said as he stood and the red light disappeared. "I'm done with my little speech. You're next buddy." Jack gestured to Allen.

"Ugh. Fine." Allen said as he stood and Jack sat. "My names Allen Walker. Originally Ayon."

"Why did your name change?" Komui asked.

"Because I met clown name Mana Walker who thought 'Arron' was too '_serious_' for someone of my age. I looked 10 when I met him. He named me Allen which practically bound me to him. He was the only person I was '_kind_' around. At some point of knowing him I forgot about these other morons. When Mana died I called him back as an akuma and he gave me this scar which became a curse. As he gashed my eye, I felt only betrayal. That's when I remembered these idiots which made me remember who I was. Within an instant Mana was gone again. I was still sad but figured I would get over it. I guess I never fully did." Allen said calmly and sadly.

"How... how did you..?"

"Kill him?" Allen asked cutting off Lavi who was starting to calm down. "I'm the last identity of this body. My ability allows me to make weapons out of '_thin air_'. Truly I'm just using the iron in my blood, changing it to steel, then making a knife, sword, or gun out of it. To kill Mana, I made a knife from the blood of the gash and stabbed it into his skull destroying the akuma and Mana's soul."

Everyone noticed his voice begin to shake a little towards the end. Jack put his hand on Allen shoulder in a comforting way and Allen continued.

"If it wasn't for the side effect of his soul being destroyed then he would be here with us in person."

"Did you ever try to revive him after? Like how you did to us?" Komui asked calmly.

"No. But even if we tried I'm positive it wouldn't work. When an akuma is destroyed, the chain connecting the soul to the body is broken and the soul raises towards heaven. When Mana died... his soul turned black and vanished..." Allen finished leaving everyone in the room sadened or shocked.

**(A/N: Damn that was long! Poor Lavi and Allen. If there is anything you are still confused about then just tell me and I'll try to explain. **

**I've heard that Lavi keeps his eye covered up for personal reasons. If anyone knows the real reason then please share. For now I have it as his eye is the deformity that his parents hated. Evil parents huh?**

**Well here's the Lenalee/Kenny thing. Mainly Lenalee is the same as Kenny from South Park. No body cares about them and they constantly die. The idea was created by the awesome FollieofMadness. I deeply apologize but I won't be making one this time... I have no ideas along with the fact that my Kindle is about to die... So review, follow, fave, keep reading, and share your ideas for the Lenalee/Kenny thing if you have any! Bai~! c(X ) **


	18. Poison, Family, and Respect

Chapter 17: Poison, Family, and Respect

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! Been a month! Damn... Fuck you laziness! Made a poll recently for how to kill our favorite annoying person. Please vote or share ideas on how to kill Lenalee. If you give me a good idea I'll credit you and give you a cookie. Maybe even make you the one who kills her? Anyway! To a different topic. Went back and read the whole story... And I was right. This truly is shit! Me being a Grammar Nazi, made me want to murder myself for fucking up so much. How the hell do you understand half the shit I type? I'm actually curious as to how this chapter will turn out. At first I had an idea that disappeared. Re-read the story and got a new idea then I remembered the old idea... Yeah so fuck me softly! **

**Warning! If there is anything more fucked up than usual that's because I've been watching too much Cry Plays: Corpse Party, then reading the manga. Both are fucking awesome! On to the shitty ass crap!)**

"Ally-chan, why is your arm black?" Jerediah asked, surprising everyone.

"When did you wake up?" Jack asked.

"A little while ago." Jerediah said innocently and quietly.

"And you were quiet?" Jack asked.

Jerediah nodded.

"Because you wanted to be?" Jack questioned.

Another nod.

"It's the end of the world! Jerediah _chose_ to be quiet! Can you believe it Allen!?"

Jack looked at Allen and saw the boy staring blankly at his left arm, specifically the glowing green cross on the back of his hand. "Allen?"

Jack walked over to Allen and waved his hand in front of Allen's face to which Allen just turned his back to the famous murderer.

Allen continued staring at the cross and slowly brought his right hand to it. He let his right hand hover over his left for a few moments then gently touched the glowing green item. Almost as soon as he had touched it, he had pulled his right hand away with a slightly pained expression on his face.

Allen sighed and tore a piece of the bed sheet off. He wrapped the cloth around his left upper arm and tied it tight.

"Jack." Allen murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Cut it off." Allen muttered under his breath quietly enough so only Jack could hear him.

"S-seriously?" Jack whispered in shock.

Allen raised his left arm and turned his head to look at Jack in the eyes showing how serious he was. "Cut it off." he said a little louder this time.

"I can't do that! How would you fight!?"

"I'd rather have only one arm then have this annoying piece of shit on me!" Allen yelled in frustration.

"I'm not cutting it off!" Jack yelled back.

"If you don't do it then I will! The thing hurts like hell! Shit, it's worse then Dante's Inferno! Get the damn thing off of me!" Allen shouted.

"Worse than... the Inferno..?" Dante whispered in shock.

"What's wrong with Ally-chan's arm?" Jerediah asked in fear.

"He's an accomadator. That's his Innocence." Lavi said calmly.

Jerediah looked a Allen with wide eyes filled with shock and fear. He ran to one of the bed and grabbed part of the metal, changing it into a sword and started to run towards Allen. He raised the sword once at his destination and began to swing down, aiming for the wrapped part of Allen's arm.

Jerediah was shocked when the sword stopped just above the mark. He looked up and saw Lavi holding his arms causing the weapon to stop. Jerediah looked into Lavi's one showing eye with teary eyes.

"Let go." Jerediah commanded.

"No." Lavi replied.

"Let go!" Jerediah shouted with more tears.

"No! As long as you still want to take off his arm I won't allow it!" Lavi shouted.

Jerediah dropped the sword, causing Lavi to let go of his arms and letting the small boy fall to his knees. Jerediah laid both hands flat on the floor and lowered his head, making it seem like he was crying.

When they realized he wasn't crying it was too late. Jerediah had manipulated the floor under Allens arm into a sharp blade that was shooting up. Lavi, still behind Jerediah, hit a pressure point on the boy's neck causing the 'blade' to stop right as it began to cut Allen.

Jerediah sat up straight and stared at his hands with wide teary eyes. He covered his eyes and started trembling. The child was crying. But why?

"I'm sorry Allen... I couldn't help you. I can't do anything now." Jerediah murmured through his tears.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked, turning to the crying boy.

"I can't do anything. He hit my neck and now I can't use my abilities..!"

"What did you do to my little brother?" Allen asked Lavi in an almost demonic tone.

"He was going to cut off your arm so I stopped him." Lavi replied, dead serious.

"He was trying to help me!"

"Cutting off your arm wouldn't help you at all!" Lavi shouted.

"Getting rid of the Innocence in my arm would though!" Allen shouted furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Komui asked.

"Innocence to us is like Dark Matter to a human being. Pure poison. It would normally kill us near instantly but with Allen being the last of us he has less Noah gene's making the poison take longer making it a truly long and painful death." Dante explained.

Jack ran up to Komui and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the ground."You jack asses put Innocence in him without even knowing this would happen!? He's fucking part Noah! Innocence would harm a Noah but with it becoming part of their body it means definite death! Who's the dumb ass who decided to try such an idiotic thing!?" Jack shouted in fury.

"Leviller." Komui choked out.

Jack dropped Komui, allowing the supervisor to gain air in his lungs, and walked over to Leviller. He picked up the Inspector and pinned the wanna-be Hitler to the wall by means of a butcher knife in his left shoulder.

Leviller awoke, screaming.

"You like that!?" Jack shouted as he grabbed the mans throat and pushed him against the wall while taking the knife out and carving up Leviller's left arm. "Now you know how Allen feels you fucking cowardly dumb ass! Tell me how to get that shit out of his arm! Tell me or die you coward!"

All Leviller did was scream in pain.

"Tell me you bastard! How do I save his life and arm while getting that horrid crystal out of his hand!" Jack questioned again only to receive no answer.

Jack kept question the much hated inspector. Each time getting no answer. Each time he would cut off more and more of Leviller's arm. With a minute or so, all of the flesh on Leviller's arm was gone along with pieces of muscle. All that showed of the arm was the bleach white bone, pink and crimson tissue that was the muscle, and the crimson liquid that was the blood which was now mostly on the floor and on Jack.

"TELL ME YOU BASTARD!" Jack shouted again.

Jack's yell snapped Komui out of his shock which was caused by the brutality Jack showed to Leviller.

"As far as we know, there is no way to safely extract the Innocence! If any one would know for sure then that would be Hevlaska!" Komui told Jack over the sound of a dull and rugged blade cutting into soft tissues, tearing them apart.

Jack dropped Leviller and went back to Komui. "Where is Hevlaska?"

"In the lower level of the building." Komui said.

"Take us to her." Jack said while pointing his bloodied knife at Leviller "Or else that same thing happens to you and everyone in the Order."

"Get Allen in a wheel chair. We're taking him to Hevlaska." Komui ordered the nurses who complied.

Since leaving the Infirmary, Lavi watched Jack who was walking just behind Allen the entire time with saddened eyes. Noticing Lavi watching him, Jack stopped and allowed Lavi to catch up.

"I know you're watching me. I know you want to ask questions. Just spill it already." Jack stated.

"You seemed perfectly calm earlier but then you had a major break down after you found out about Allen's Innocence. What happened?" Lavi asked keeping his eye looking ahead of him.

"Just like what happened to you." Jack said calmly while looking at the floor then moving his eyes to Allen and the others. "Though we all share a body, we're still family. When something happens to your family you freak out. Especially if it's a person who caused the problem."

"Earlier Allen called Jerediah his younger brother but from what I've heard Jerediah is older. What's that about?"

"We rarely go by our true age. We go more by appearance and character. Dante Being the eldest no matter what, and Jerediah being the youngest. Usually the order of our family goes: Dante, Sido, Maylu, Allen and I as nearly twins, then Jerediah."

"What do you mean '_nearly twins_'?"

"Both of us are about 15 or 16 in appearance and character yet we look almost nothing alike so it's nearly." Jack replied with a shrug.

"You all seemed to hate each other but then when something happened to Allen you all freaked out. Does that have the same reason?"

"It's true. Most the time we hate each others guts. Most the time we want to kill each other. But... Allen's a different story. Though he's the youngest of us all, he's still been through the most and has more courage then anyone we've ever met in any of our lives. He just gives off the sense that almost forces you to respect him. Remember when he would kill all of the people in the hotels he stayed in?"

"Yeah." Lavi muttered with a chill running down his back at the thought of all those deaths.

"On the surface, he gave them what they wanted. But, underneath, he was saving them all from a horrible fate. The Earl would have found each and every one of them and torture them until he got the information he wanted. Though he does it more brutally then needed he is still kind at heart."

"What do you mean by '_more brutally than needed_'?"

Jack chuckled silently and looked at Lavi with a smirk. "All of us can erase the memory of anyone, even if its a massive crowd. Allen could just erase their memories but chooses to have his fun with them but is kind enough to make it a fast death and giving them what they want before the depart from the land of the living."

"So he's psychotic?" Lavi stated bluntly.

"You could say that. But that also makes him the most fun. All of us are at least a slight bit psychotic and sadistic, but what do you expect? We've all seen horrible murders that would cause you to wish you had died just so you didn't have to imagine that image ever again. I can still remember mine clearly. It was so horrid and terrifying that I can't even describe it. The worst part is, the person who was murdered so brutally was one of our friends."

"Mind if I ask how you were related to the person?" Lavi asked shyly, trying not to strike a nerve.

"Her name was Mayella. She was my best friend and the only one I ever loved. We were supposed to meet up at our favorite spot, a hill that looked over the small town she lived in and the valley around it. I told her I had to see her immediately and that I had a surprise for her. I was going to propose but... when I got there I saw the Earl standing over her mutilated body. He disappeared shortly after I got there and left me there with the dead body of the one I loved."

Lavi was shocked. He could see the pain in Jack's eyes and yet the teen decided to tell of the horrible memory.

"What about Allen..? What made him experience more than any of you?" Lavi asked.

"The death of his father. We were in a fight a few years back. Allen was in control when something hit him in the head, making him lose his memory. As a self defense and almost disguise, he accidentally turned himself into a child. A while later he met Mana, his adoptive father. About a year later, the men who attacked him before had found him. They tried to run him over but Mana jumped in the way to protect his son. Later the Earl came and promised to revive Mana, to which Allen agreed. Mana was brought back as an akuma and was forced to attack and kill Allen.

"Mana attacked his son, reviving Allen's memory of us and everything else allowing him to remember the attackers were akuma sent by the Earl. Allen was still forced to kill his father, and watch his soul fade from existence. We didn't witness the death of our loved ones, instead we got there after the person was dead. Allen, though, was there during Mana's death, then was forced to kill his father. Yet after all that he's still strong and courageous making all of us respect him." Jack explained.

Lavi looked at Allen with shocked and widened eyes. "I... I never would have thought he'd been through that with how he acts. Now that I think about it... I did find some respect for him even though he was killing so many people."

For the next few minutes, Lavi was dead silent, thinking about what he had just heard. Without even noticing, they had already made it to Hevlaska's chambers.

"Komui," Hevlaska's voice echoed "what are you doing here again so soon?"

"We need to find a way to remove the Innocence from Allen's arm without him losing his arm!" Jack shouted.

"Jack Dane... I never thought I'd see you again." Hevlaska said with a smile.

"Told you you would get taller." Jack said with a smirk. "But now isn't the time. The Innocence is poisoning Allen and killing him slowly. How do we get it out of him without killing him or removing his arm?"

"I'm... not sure if there is a way..." Hevlaska said solemnly sending everyone into a state of shock, fear, and sadness.

Allen was a dead man no matter what happened, it seemed.

**(A/N: And I end it there! Here's the first installment of the Lenalee/Kenny omake.)**

Lenalee slowly woke up on a hard surface. She sat up rubbing the back of her head as it felt like it had hit something hard. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of the Noah's dinning room and in the middle of one of their famous food fights.

"What's she doing here!?" Debbito shouted as he pointed his gun at the exorcist.

"Yeah! Where did she come from!? Hehe~!" Jasdero shouted pointing his gun at the failure as well.

"I brought her~" Road said from her spot of the table with a fork in between her teeth.

"Why?" Tyki asked as he blew out the smoke from his cancer stick.

"The food fight's are getting boring and I wanted to see something more fun~! Figured she would be a good doll to torture~" Road said with a sadistic grin.

Debbito and Jasdero smiled at each other as they thought of how to torture the female exorcist.

Lulubell sat there getting her nails re-done by her akuma servant Mimi with both of them thinking of horrible deaths that might fit the girl.

Tyki was looking all around at his family and shrugged, then started to come up with ideas.

"Tell me," Skin started "Do you like candy?"

"Um... I've never tried any." Failure (Lenalee) replied.

"WHAT!?" Skin shouted as he grabbed the exorcists foot and dragged her across the table to him.

Skin threw the girl onto the floor and started to punch her in the face. Skin stopped punching the girl after she passed out and Jasdevi shouted they wanted a turn as well.

Skin threw the girl in the air only to be stabbed in her arms and legs by Jasdevi's long golden hair and held up in the air. Jasdevi brought out one of his guns and called out "Red Bomb!" then shot the failure of an exorcist in the stomach catching the girl on fire. Jasdevi threw her across the room with the winds putting out the fire leaving third degree burns.

Lulubell stood and walked over to the burned girl while changing her appearance to that of Komui's. She whispered "Lenalee. Time to wake up." to the girl in Komui's voice. Failure opened her eyes slightly and saw her brother and whispered "Nii-san" with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Mimi ran to 'Komui' with a chainsaw and handed it to 'him'. 'Komui' told Failure "I promise this won't hurt... much." and started hacking away at her legs.

Road disappeared through one of her doors but cam back a moment later with a small bomb in her hand. When Tyki asked where she went, she mearly replied with two words. "The Pentagon" and handed the bomb to Tyki who understood well.

When Lulubell stopped the chainsaw and turned back to normal, she stepped away and let Tyki do his part. With the bomb in his hand, he shoved his hand into Failure's chest and left the bomb in her heart. He pulled his hand away and stood next to Road who had the detonator switch.

Road looked at her family, which was a fair enough distance from the exorcist, and flipped the switch causing the girl to blow up and her guts, blood, and bones to fly every where, covering the room.

"What do we do now? The Order will be curious as to what happened." Tyki stated.

"Don't worry~!" Road said as she ran out of the room and came back with a life sized figure of the dead exorcist.

"Road... Why do you have that?" Tyki asked.

"I had to practice torturing them on something!" Road said.

"Whatever." Tyki said as he pulled out another cancer stick.

Within 30 minutes they had called back Failure's soul, put it in the doll, and took the doll to the Order and to Failures bedroom.

"Wanna do this again tomorrow night?" Road asked.

"Sure." Tyki said as they got back to the arc. "New dinner tradition?"

"Of coarse!" Road shouted happily as she ran back to her room. "Night Tyki-pon~!"

And from that day forward, the Noah family tortured and killed Failure after dinner.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The main idea of it came from Lonewolf685! The idea of calling her Failure came from Diavo, the fucked up and awesome bastard! The murderous intent was donated by my friend Brianna! Feel free to give ideas on how to kill Failure next time! Don't forget to vote as well! It's Spring Break and my internet is being stupid so there might be more updates within the next 2 weeks. No promises though! Please Fave, follow, and review you awesome people! Bai~! c(X )**


	19. Life and Loss

Chapter 18: Life and Loss

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! I'm back! Second fastest update right? Well that's because of one simple reason. I made a promise to myself that as soon as I got 9,000 views I would update... Well guess what? *insert Nappa voice* IT'S OVER 9,000! XD So in three days I got 700 views... It's good and bad at the same time. It's good because then my story is very much liked. It's bad because I have no idea what this chapter will be! Let's see how bad I fail. On to the crap!)**

It had been an hour since Hevlaska had told them the bad news. Allen had already tried to cut his arm off three times but everyone stopped him. Now they were in the infirmary and had Allens restrained in one of the beds.

He was rapidly getting worse. Right now Allen was breathing heavily, almost as if he couldn't breathe at all and was gasping for air. He was sweating like a pig and had a hard time keeping his eyes open for more than two seconds. He would open his eyes from time to time but would immediately close them when a surge of pain would wash through him.

The Innocence was in his blood and was now going farther up his arm and closer to his heart. When he opened his eyes the only thing you saw from them were plea's for death, pain, and sometimes tears.

A few times Jerediah would run up to Allen and try to take him away from his misery by cutting off the arm but was always stopped by either Jack, or Lavi. Eventually Jack had to take Jerediah outside with him and was followed by Dante, Maylu, and Sido. They all went to one of the training rooms, unable to stay near their brother. After a few minutes, Lavi went to check on them and saw they all looked like they had been tortured.

Jerediah was hiding his face in his knees and covering his ears. He was trembling and took in sharp breathes giving the hint that he was crying. Maylu and Sido were sitting against the wall staring blankly at the floor. Drako was trying to get Maylu's attention but only got ignored and soon gave up. Sido wasn't even holding his book. It was on the floor next to him, closed with the bookmark next to it. Dante was slouched against the wall with his arms at his sides and staring at the ceiling, flinching every once in a while.

Jack was the only one standing, with his back against the wall and his hands made into fists by his sides. He was staring at floor with a pained expression. Every time Dante would flinch, Jack's expression looked even more pained.

"I can still hear him... He's crying... He's pleading for death..." Jerediah whispered through his tears which only got stronger.

"I don't know whether to beg for him to die already or for him to survive..." Dante muttered.

"DAMN IT!" Jack cried as he punched the wall behind him. "Shouldn't we be begging for his survival!? He's our brother damn it!"

"Him dying means the pain goes away faster... Shouldn't we be hoping for the pain to go away..?" Maylu questioned.

'_But that means Allen dies... There has to be a way to get rid of that damned Innocence._' Sido answered.

"You heard what Hevlaska said. There isn't a way to help him..." Jack muttered as he slid down the wall, almost as if he was giving up.

"Why can't we just cut off his arm like he want's?" Maylu asked turning to Jack.

"Blood loss is one reason but the main reason being, if he does survive from it then he may regret losing it later. If he tries to fight with just one arm then he may as well just call it suicide especially when up against the Earl." Jack explained.

"But can't we just control people!? Possess them long enough-"

"That would mean a man slaughter!" Jack interrupted Jerediah scaring the kid.

"If what Allen says is true... Then wouldn't his arm just heal? Maybe even grow back over time?" Lavi said as he walked into the room.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated Allen." Jack muttered.

"What you said earlier... You were right. I gained a sense of respect for the guy. I won't let him die." Lavi stated.

"And how are you going to help him!?" Jack questioned furiously. "If we can't do anything then what make you think you can!?"

Lavi sighed. "I understand why you wouldn't believe me but... A few moments ago I found some plans for prosthetic limbs in the Science department. If you take off the arm then we can help him and provide a false one."

Jack was taken aback. "Y-you mean... We can actually help him?"

"Maybe. It might take some time but there is a strong chance we can." Lavi said.

Within an instant, they were all standing with a gleam of hope in their eyes. They all ran out of the room and straight to the infirmary. When they got there everything was silent. Even Allen. Immediately they started worrying again.

"Sido." Dante called as he ran up to Allen.

'_He still has thoughts running through his mind. He's only unconscious._' Sido announced as he came up next to Allen as well.

Jack ran up to Allen and called to Jerediah asking for one of his knives.

Jerediah ran to one of the unoccupied beds and put his hand on the metal changing part of it into a butcher knife. Once the knife was made Jerediah threw it at Jack who caught it in his hand with ease.

Jack moved Allen's arm out to be able to cut it easier. He brought up the knife passed his head and was about to bring it down when he was interrupted.

"Mana... I'm sorry... I'm coming to join you..." Allen whispered in his sleep with a single tear streaming down his cheek.

"Not yet buddy. You've still got a few years left in you." Jack said and brought down the knife cutting off the arm with ease.

"Drako." Maylu said gaining the small dragons attention. "Burn it." He commanded.

Drako flew up to where Allen's arm used to be and blew fire on it, searing it closed and stopping the bleeding.

The entire time, Allen was still unconscious. The only change from the boy, aside from the lack of an arm and fresh burns, was the calmer expression on his face. He was still alive but now with the source of his pain gone, he was much calmer.

Jack let out a relieved sigh and fell to his knees with a slight chuckle. "Never make me do that again you damn son of a bitch."

The nurses ran over to Allen and started checking over him to make sure he would live, forcing the others to move away causing them to leave the room. After a few moments one of the nurses came out telling them they did a good job and that the boy would survive. After a sigh of relief from all the boys the nurse told them Allen just needed some rest and some time to heal.

Their favorite sadist, psychopath, villain, fighter, killer, and brother, would live to see another day.

**(A/N: FINALLY! I love writing this story but today I had to force it. I didn't hate writing it but damn ADD kicked in so much! It was annoying to say the least! Well time for the best part! The omake!)**

How did she get herself into this? She was just going on a walk through town when she ran into her most hated Noah. Road Kamelot.

'What did I do to deserve this?' she kept thinking to herself as she was repeatedly stabbed by the others candles.

Road stopped her attacks and walked up to the beaten and bruised Failure (her name is now Failure but only in the omakes) and lifted her head.

"You're really wondering why I'm attacking you?" Road laughed "You really don't understand? Well would you look at that. The pretty little exorcist is actually a clueless bitch!"

Road took one of the candles out of Failure's arm and stabbed her in the eye, repeatedly in the arm, and finally in the stomach.

"I'm doing this because you hurt my Allen, you locked him up like a dog, you pretended to care about him, you were stupid enough to think he liked you, you were retarded enough to fall in love with him, then you went and kissed him you whore!" Road shouted as she stabbed Failure with more candles.

One candle went into her opposite eye, two candles shooting the ones in her eyes deeper into her brain, and a few were shot deep into her heart. As soon as Road knew Failure was dead she started laughing like a psychopath.

Allen was walking by Road's room when he heard the laugh He opened the door and saw Failures bloodied corpse full of candles and holes.

"Road!" Allen shouted angrily.

Road looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Allen. She got nervous believing Allen would be upset about Failure's death. "Um... I can explain." she said shyly.

"Why didn't you let me help!? Do you realize how much I wanted to kill that bitch myself!?" Allen shouted.

The two called back Failure's soul and placed it in a doll that looked just like her. Allen ran to the kitchen and came back with as many knives as he could and started throwing them at Failure along with Road throwing her candles.

The entire time Failure was screaming for more pain. Shortly after starting the attack Allen noticed something.

"Hey Road?" he called gaining said girls attention.

"Yes?" the little Noah questioned.

"Why is she healing so fast after being attacked?"

"That's one of my practice dummies we put her in. It's called a Baka Doll. Naturally it's a masochist and can heal instantly after being attacked. Even a nuclear bomb wouldn't kill it. Making the fun last forever." Road answered with a smile.

Allen looked at her with wide eyes before smirking and running out of the room and coming back a few minutes later.

"Where'd you go?" Road asked.

"To get this baby." Allen said as he showed her the M90 Rocket Launcher in his hand.

Almost as if reading his mind, Road ran out of the room and came back with 50 sticks of TNT and placed them all around Failure. Road ran out of the room as fast as she could. Both Road and Allen ran up to the top of one of the building near by and got ready. Allen shot the rocket at the room they were previously in blowing it to smithereens and blowing up the TNT as well making it a bigger bang.

"So beautiful. Don't you think so Allen?" Road asked as the TNT blew up and they watched the flames.

"Of coarse." Allen said and kissed Road gently before seeing Failure start walking away from the rubble.

Allen reloaded the rocket launcher and shot Failure yet again proving how fun a Baka Doll truly is.

**(A/N: That my friends is the end. The doll was originally created by my friend Brianna and the name of the doll, Baka, was created by myself. Now you know what Google+ is for. XD Hope you liked the omake. Now how many of you _want_ a Baka Doll now? I'm pretty sure if it looked like Lenalee/Failure then you would definitely want it, right? Right. Anyways. Stay awesome, fave, follow, and review as usual! Bai! c(X )**


	20. Update

**(Hey guyz! Sorry for the long wait (2 months) but it looks like you'll have to wait longer. I got a review asking if the last chapter was the end and it is not! I deeply apologize for the long wait and the fact that you have to wait longer. I honestly have no excuse other than _HORRIBLE_ writers block. I think of this story everyday and think about how to update with a long chapter to makeup for the time lost. Again I deeply apologize but from how it looks its going to be a longer wait. Suggestions would be much appreciated. If you have any ideas for the next chapter than please PM me and I will most likely be able to make a chapter of it. Hope to hear from you guys soon. Bai!)**


	21. Chapter 19: It's All Jerediah's Fault

Chapter 19: It's All Jerediah's Fault

**((Hey guyz! So it seems I lied~ That's good for you because that means new chapter! So my earlier post actually got me some help thanks to the amazing mind of Lonewolf685! This dude deserves some major thanks! He helps with the omakes by giving me ideas on how to kill failure! I would love to continue publicly praising you Wolf but I'm short on time today. On to the crap!))**

It had been a few hours since Allens arm had been severed. All the nurses had said he was in the best condition he could be in even though he still had not awoken. Some were worried, some were hoping he would never wake up, and some didn't care in the slightest.

Dante, Sido, Jerediah, Maylu, and Jack would keep checking on Allen and each time found him wit not even the slightest hint of waking up. They could sense Allen was fine. He wasn't in pain. All he was doing was sleeping peacefully while dreaming of a certain Noah of dreams. This fact brought a smile to the five boys faces.

"You boys have been out here this entire time. Why don't you walk around? You must be hungry at least. I'll have someone direct you to the cafeteria if you would like." Matron said as she stood in the door way to the infirmary, facing the five boys in the hallway.

"Thank you very much ma'am. That would be much appreciated." Dante said as he stood up.

"Of coarse. I'll ask Lavi. I'm sure he would be happy to help." Matron said then walked back into the room.

"Yay!" Jerediah jumped up and shouted at the thought of being with his new best friend.

Matron let out a small laugh and called for Lavi. "He'll be here in about a minute or so." Matron said with a slight smile as she came back to the boys.

Sido bowed his head in thanks then went back to reading his book.

"Si~! Wanna play with me and Lavi later~?" Jerediah asked like the child he appeared to be.

Sido looked up at the child, pointed at the small boy, then put the same finger to his lips gesturing the boy to be quiet.

"Why~?!" Jerediah whined.

'_Dante promised I would be able to read a book in peace for once without you or anyone else bothering me. So shut up and let me read._' Sido replied.

"Dante~! Why did you promise that~?!" Jerediah asked.

"He deserves some peace and quiet long enough for him to be able to read one of his books." Dante sighed.

"But that's no fun~!" the child whined.

'_Jerediah._'

"Yes Si?" Jerediah asked excitedly.

"Shut up." Sido ordered the boy forcing him to be quiet.

'Thank you' Jack mouthed to Sido after making sure Jerediah wasn't watching.

Sido nodded and went back to reading his book right as Lavi came around the corner only to be tackled by a quieted child.

"You called Matron?" Lavi questioned, completely ignoring the small child wrapped around his leg.

"Yes. Could you please escort these young men to the cafeteria?" Matron asked.

Lavi looked at four of the five boys mentioned, the fifth still being attached to his leg, then looked at Matron and nodded saying nothing but a quiet 'Sure.'

As soon as Lavi turned around to start leading the "guests" to the cafeteria, Jerediah jumped of his leg and held his hand while humming a sweet song.

The four others started to follow Lavi. Sido walked at a slightly faster pace and was able to walk along side Lavi with ease.

'_Do you have a library here? I'd like to read my book in peace if I could._' Sido asked secretly to Lavi.

'_The next hall to the left. Go straight down and you'll find a split in the hall. Take a left __there and you should be able to see the huge gaping doors._' Lavi replied mentally.

Once the hall mentioned came up Sido, mentally thanked Lavi and followed the directions he was told while the others kept going straight.

"Where's he going?" Jerediah asked.

"He's going to the bathroom." Lavi replied.

"Oh~ Okay!" Jerediah said then went back to humming his song.

'_More like he went some where to avoid you._' Jack, Dante, and Maylu thought with a sweat drop.

The walk started to get boring. Maylu decided to look around while still following Lavi. Nothing of interest came up. This worried Maylu. He started looking around for any signs of his usual excitement.

"What's wrong May? You look kinda like an idiot trying to look at his back while walking on the toes of just one foot." Jack stated.

"I can't find Draco!" Maylu shouted, completely ignoring the girly nickname and comment.

**~~~Somewhere in the Black Order Building~~~**

Draco flew around nervously. If he could speak would have been shouting '_I'M COMPLETELY LOST!_' by now.

Right as he was about to start crying he saw a golden light in the distance. The baby dragon flew faster to catch up with the light. He quickly realized he was going too fast and ended up crashing into the golden object and into the wall.

Draco slowly backed away and saw the golden light to be the small golem, Timcanpy. At first Tim was pissed! But after seeing the sad expression that was on Draco's face, he panicked and came up with an idea to cheer up the young demon.

**~~~At the cafeteria~~~**

Lavi and his group had finally managed to reach their destination. As soon as the doors opened, Jerediah let go of Lavi and ran to where the chef was, pushing many angry finders and some angry exorcists out of the way.

"Well aren't you a cutie! What would you like sweat pea~?" the chef, Jerry, asked.

"I'll take what ever you've got!" Jerediah said happily.

"Well I can make anything. You name it and I can make it." Jerry said.

"Yay! Then I'll take-"

"Hey brat!" A finder shouted interrupting the young boy from making his order.

"Who let this brat in here!? Who the hell is he!?" A crowd of finders shouted as they packed around Jerediah.

"You guys might want to shut up!" Jack shouted over the crowd as he started to back away.

"What's a baby brat like this kid gonna do to me!?" A large finder shouted, sounding proud.

"You shouldn't be so proud of yourself." Jerediah said quietly making everyone be quiet so they could hear him.

"And why's that?" The large finder question.

Jerediah turned around and looked the finder in the eyes while putting his hand on the counter. "You really don't want to mess with me."

"And what are you gonna do to me brat?" the large man asked.

"Call me a brat... One. More. Time." Jerediah said threateningly as he lowered his head causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"B-r-a-t!" The finder said slowly.

Jerediah's grip on the counter tightened causing it to break. The small entity manipulated the chunk of rock in his hand, turning it into a dagger and quickly slit the large finder's throat without a single man noticing.

Jerediah placed the dagger on the counter, fixing the slab and making it look like it was never taken out. As soon as the counter was fixed, the large finder fell to the ground with a large puddle of blood around his neck. The man was dead.

"Anyone else wanna call me a brat?" Jerediah questioned threateningly. All the finders shook their head's 'no' and backed away.

Jerediah lifted his head and smiled like a child. "Good!" The boy then proceeded to order his food, then skip over to a near by table with his food.

"Real subtle Jerediah." Jack said sarcastically.

Jerediah completely ignored the comment and continued to eating his cake.

_**~~~Continued in the next chapter~~~**_

**((Sorry for it to end like this. I had a time limit today so I had to end it here. I know what you're thinking! 'Why not just finish it tomorrow and upload it whole?' Simple. I have a shitty memory meaning if I don't put this up tonight then I will completely forget about this and you'll have to wait even longer. Aka another month. Hopefully I'll remember and write the next chapter tomorrow. Night all! Fave, follow, review, and vote on how to kill Failure! Shit! Give suggestions on how to kill her while you're at it! Bai~! c(X ))**


End file.
